F A I L
by Melodicxstar
Summary: Forgery. Assassination. Infiltration. Liberty. Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker are assassins of the Black Order, the highest rank of F.A.I.L - a criminal organisation with more than a third of the world under its control.YULLEN.minor Lucky AU - discontinued unfortunately. I'm sorry D; -
1. Birthday and Betrayal

Full Summary:

Forgery. Assassination. Infiltration. Liberty.

Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker are assassins of the Black Order, the highest rank of F.A.I.L - a criminal organisation with more than a third of the world under its control. NOAH is a mysterious family of intelligence and police. The collision of these two forces are drawing near. YULLEN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N: I am proud to present my first DGM fanfic, I hope ya like it. This was beta'd by **MitarashiiDango**, and it's thanks to her that I have a thousand bruises and scratches all over me...AND that I've finally finished this chapter. She also typed up this ff...since I was so slow...so chocolate for her! ^^ Btw, let me remind you that this is YULLEN, and therefore....yaoi. You Have Been Warned.

Merry Belated Christmas and a have a Happy New Year~! =]

* * *

Prologue

_"There are six orders within F.A.I.L," Mikk told the white-haired boy. "Ranked in pair: Red and Yellow, Green and Blue...White and Black. Red, Green and White represent the 'Forgery and Liberty' and Yellow, Blue and Black represent the 'Assassination and Infiltration.' Your mission is to work your way up to the Black Order and capture the target specified in pages 5-7."_

_Allen nodded, his eyes flickered between the golden gaze and the sheets in his hand. "I won't fail..." he said. _

_The Portuguese man smirked. "I know you won't. He turned to leave, taking several strides before pausing. "Let me remind you, this is a long-term mission...don't forget who you really are."_

_The white-haired boy sighed as the man left the room: NOAH...his home, his family...ever since that bloody arsehole of a Master sent him packing for F.A.I.L. With no direction, he'd ended up lost...only to be picked up by NOAH. They treated him like one of their own, and for that, Allen was grateful. _

_With this mission, he'd prove to them and himself, that he was worthy enough to be a member of NOAH...that good will _always _triumph over evil. Even if that evil...was a necessary one._

* * *

Chapter One:  
Birthday and Betrayal

Kanda scowled as his undisturbed silence was promptly disrupted by none other than the baka usagi. _That fucking rabbit picked my lock....AGAIN?!_

"Yuu-chan!" the red-haired teen chirped as he bounced to join the Japanese assassin on his meditation mat.

"Get the _fuck _out!" he snapped, not bothering to open his eyes. _Those goddamn lotuses..._

"Aww, that ain't very nice...don't you remember what day it is?!

"The day you die?" the dark-haired teen muttered.

"Naw," Lavi replied, unperturbed by Kanda's wish for his death. "It's Allen's _BIRTHDAY_!" He followed up with a blinding beam which fell flat on closed eyes.

"Who the fuck's Allen?"

Lavi coughed. "Ya know...moyashi?"

The Japanese teen finally opened his eyes, onyx orbs forming laser-beam glares. "And I would give a fuck about moyashi's birthday?" _Shit._

"Well, it's also Christmas!" Lavi sang, oblivious to Kanda's internal struggle.

"I don't _celebrate _Christmas," Kanda finally snapped. "Now get the fuck out!"

"Ah well," Lavi sighed, clasping his hands in a gesture of regret. "You don't know _what _you're missing out on...I mean, he is having a party and a party also means there will be food..." The redhead's word fell flat. He tried again, "_Jerry_-made food... _Jerry_-made _soba_."

Kanda's stance shifted ever so slightly. Lavi's grin widened, having already made his way to the door.

"Too bad you're not coming..."

Lavi shut the door behind him greeting Lenalee with an easy grin. "He's coming."

The Chinese girl raised a skeptic brow. "And how can you be so sure...?"

"Trust me," he replied, accepting her outstretched arm. "Now come on, we have a party to attend."

Kanda closed his eyes as the door clicked shut. The lotuses had first flitted into sight several months ago. The Japanese teen had come to terms with the disturbance in his vision, but it still pissed him off every time his generally greyscale lifestyle was impeded by pink _blobs._

It then occurred to him that he was hungry_. That baka usagi better not be lying..._

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~**

Allen resisted the urge to scream as he stepped into the cafeteria_. The TABLES! The CHAIRS! WHERE DID JERRY'S KITCHEN GO_?! He scowled silently at the memory of Lavi and Lenalee, reassuring him that it would just be a small gathering. They never mentioned a DJ, loud music, blinding strobe lights and the _entire _population of F.A.I.L! He massaged his temples as a headache threatened to appear.

"Allen!" the said duo called as they strode towards him.

The white-haired boy managed a smile through gritted teeth, "Lavi...Lenalee...What is the _meaning _of this?!"

Lenalee cocked her head, "Come _on _Allen, you're _sixteen_! You only turn 16 once!"

"Just like everyone else," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Ah...nothing."

"Plus it's Christmas!" added Lavi. "And Christmas ain't Christmas without a huge party! So..." He snatched a glass off a passing waiter's tray. "Have some punch!"

Allen stared at the glass suspiciously, taking it reluctantly from the redhead's hands. He sniffed the questionable contents and instantly recoiled.

"There's _alcohol _in this!" he said accusingly, regarding the orange liquid with disgust.

"A little bit won't hurt...will it?" the Chinese girl wheedled, gazing at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Allen looked unimpressed as he cocked a single snowy brow. Lenalee noticed this and heaved a huge sigh, purple eyes suddenly glistening with unshed tears.

"We put all this time and effort," she began, disappointment weighing down each word. "_Slaving _day after day to get everything right so you could have such an awesome 16th...and you won't even drink some _punch_. And here I thought Christmas was a time for..."

"Okay! Okay!" Allen finally relented, horrified at the tears that had begun their descent down Lenalee's pale cheeks. "I'll drink the bloody punch!"

The Chinese girl instantly brightened, erasing all evidence of the tears. She shared a triumphant smile with Lavi, who in turn said. "Well, go on."

The white-haired boy lifted the glass reluctantly to his lips and with a grimace, downed the punch. He swished the sickly sweet liquid around his mouth before swallowing slowly. He cringed at the bitter tinge of alcohol that was left behind.

"So...how was it?"

Allen shrugged. "It was...bearable." _Curse this..._he silently added. Allowing his customary smile to settle on his features, Allen reluctantly greeted his 'party guests', as he allowed the redhead to lead him away.

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~**

Guided by his growling stomach, Kanda cautiously approached the cafeteria_. Who knew _what _that rabbit was planning? _He froze, still a good 200 metres away from the closed doors. _What...the fuck. _Loud, upbeat music barreled into his ear drums as flashes of rainbow lights peeked out through the cracks, practically _blinding _the Japanese teen. Stalking to the doors, he threw the doors open with a loud _bang_, ignoring the dozens of gazes which were now on him. "USAGI!" he growled as he stalked over to the unsuspecting teen.

Lavi noticed the dark-haired teen a split second too late and before he knew it, something pointy and _very _sharp was at his neck. "K-Kanda" he stammered, forcing a laugh. "Fancy seeing you he-"

"Shut up!" Kanda snarled, pressing the blade harder against the redhead's neck.

"That's enough," a voice curtly interrupted.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, recognising the all too familiar British accent. "Stay out of this, moyashi," he growled, not sparing the white-haired boy a single glance.

Allen glared at the Japanese teen and batted the blade away with a gloved hand. "Allen. My name is Allen! Not to mention it's rude to ignore people, _BaKanda_."

"I don't care what your name is," he snapped. "Moyashi will always be moya-" he broke off, as he did a mental double-take at the boy's appearance then at the boy's surroundings_. The lotuses...disappeared?_

Allen blinked at the pause in phrase, blushing slightly when he noticed deep black eyes boring into him. He licked his suddenly dry lips before managing. "It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N!"

"Che. Whatever. I don't give a damn, now get the fuck out of the way so I can kill that bastard usagi!"

Lavi hid behind Allen like the brave man he was. "Save me, Allen! I'm too young to die!"

"You're never too young to die," Allen muttered under his breath.

"Hah?"

Allen shook his head. "Don't worry Lavi," he replied reassuringly. "I'll fight that jerk for you."

Said jerk raised a sardonic brow, the blade of his katana glinting eerily in the pulsating lights.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lenalee interrupted, giving the trio her best disappointed stare. "If you want to _fight_, do it _outside _and _after _the party."

The trio cowered under her withering glare.

"Now," she continued, smiling once more. "Who wants cake?"

"Fuck no," Kanda muttered as he sheathed Mugen, turning to leave.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged knowing looks before turning expectantly to Allen.

"Well let's go!"

Allen shook his head. "No, thanks," he replied politely, "I'm feeling quite tired actually...Good night." He turned away leaving the stunned pair behind.

Lavi and Lenalee stared at the entrance door in shock.

Kanda, on the other hand managed to hide his amazement as he followed suit. He'd kill that usagi some other day.

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~**

Allen frowned as he entered his room, locking the door behind him. The assassin flipped open his phone, he knew _exactly _who was calling him. "What do you think you're doing, calling me here?!" he demanded, speaking in furious, hushed tones.

"Evening Allen," the voice on the other side replied smoothly, disregarding Allen's question.

"This better be important," the white-haired boy muttered, "because it'll be your fault if this mission goes down the drain."

"There's no need to looks down on me, _boy, _because I can assure you that this line is perfectly safe."

"I'm sorry," Allen responded wearily, "I'm just a bit annoyed..." He fought the urge to down several litres of mouthwash in order to erase the bitter taste of alcohol.

"Is this mission too harsh on you?" the man inquired, teasingly.

"No," Allen replied stiffly. "I'm perfectly fine, _Mikk_... don't doubt my abilities, simply because of my rank."

"'I've seemed to have said something I shouldn't," the voice noted amusingly. "Care to share, boy?"

"It's none of your business," the white-haired boy snapped. "You don't need to know anything but the status of the mission."

"Very well...since you seem so eager to know, I shall tell you." After a short pause, the voice resumed speaking. "It's nearly time for you to capture the target. Be prepared for my signal." An insistent tone informed Allen that the call had ended and with a sigh of relief he flipped the phone shut putting it down on the bedside table.

"I need a shower," he muttered to himself.

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~ **

Kanda forced himself into a state of temporary calm as he entered his room, number 13.

_Damn that fucking usagi...and that moyashi, _he thought angrily as he changed out of his black assassin robes and into a midnight blue yukata. Before long, the silky material began to cling to his skin as the hot sticky air hung heavily around him.

"It's too damn humid in here," he muttered to himself as he went out to the balcony, carrying Mugen.

An assassin has his weapon with him at _all _times.

Breathing in the cooler air, Kanda sat down leaning against the wall, propping Mugen up on his shoulder. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a light sleep, oblivious to the conversation that occurred in the room next door.

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~**

"It's too humid in here," Allen grumbled to his dripping reflection as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Evidence of his shower hung heavily in the tiled bathroom, the wisps of steam rushing out of the opened door.

He scowled as his phone started vibrating on the bedside table, picking it up, he flipped it open before sliding the balcony door open and stepping out into the cool night air.

"What do you want," Allen demanded icily as he stared out into the dark night. _What does Mikk want _now.

"Whoa, Allen, It's me...!" Lavi responded, startled at the boy's cold tone.

The white haired boy blinked, "Oh I'm extremely sorry I thought you were someone else..." He smacked his head, _how could I not check that it was Lavi calling and not him._

"Anyway," Lavi said, "I was just wonderin' if ya wanted some cake, since you kind of left..."

"No it's fine than- " Allen's stomach growled...loudly. "Err...actually yes please."

Lavi chuckled, "Well then I'll bring it to your room in a sec."

"Thank you," Allen replied, shifting slightly to catch another cool breeze.

"Nah, it's cool. Well see you later!"

Allen grinned at the prospect of cake, his stomach purring in anticipation. Sliding his balcony door shut, he leant against the glass door, its surface icy against his skin.

_Who knew acting could be so tiring..._Allen thought as he began to drift off, his eyelids fluttering shut.

All of a sudden Ode to Joy (Beethoven's 9th Symphony) belted out from the balcony to the right. Allen jumped at the noise.

"What the fuck?!" a voice cursed loudly.

Annoyed at being awakened so rudely, Allen edged over the balcony railing..._after all, it wasn't his fault that they were so short._

Pressing his cheek against the cold stone, Allen silently cursed his height as he got onto his toes, peeking over the edge. Allen collapsed on his bottom biting back a cry of shock.

_Since when was Kanda my neighbour?! _

It took several moments for the Japanese teen to locate the source of the eardrum-shattering tune and after a string of profanities, he answered his phone.

"Yuu-chan! I was just-"

Kanda chucked the piece of machinery off the balcony and into the night. The luxuries of an assassin, you have the money to buy _spare._

Closing his eyes, he settled back down before realising that someone was watching him.

"Show yourself, or I'll dice you into a million pieces," he growled warningly.

Allen scrambled back into the safety of his balcony. He cursed himself for not hiding his presence, though as the head assassin of the Black Order Division, Kanda would have been able to sense his presence anyway.

An unexpectedly chilly breeze brushed against his bare chest.

"I should put on some clothes," he murmured to himself.

"Damn right, moyashi."

Allen paused in midstep, twitching at his nickname he slowly turned around.

"My name is Al- " he automatically responded before swallowing his words as he smacked into Kanda who was now standing on his balcony, smirking.

"You're in a bathrobe!" Allen blurted out, hastily stepping back. Kanda stared at him, unsure whether to be amused or offended.

"It's a yukata," he corrected.

Allen coughed, his cheeks reddening. "What I meant to say was...What are you doing on my _balcony_?!"

Kanda scowled. "How the fuck was I supposed to know that this was your balcony?" He stared pointedly at the white haired boy. "I wanted to see who was eavesdropping on my damn phone call."

Allen shook his head, suddenly self conscious of the fact that he was only wearing a towel and Kanda was only wearing a bathrobe. "Just get off my balcony please."

_Click._

"AAAAAAALLEEEEEN!!" Lavi sang jubilantly as the door flew open.

_Curse that usagi and his infiltration ability, _the pair thought simultaneously instantly stepping back from each other.

Lavi stared at Allen in nothing but a towel around his waist, and then Kanda in what he presumed was a bathrobe.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" he asked, scratching his head and before awkwardly placing down a bag on the table. "Sorry, shoulda knocked...well, I'll leave the stuff here. BYE!"

He disappeared through the door, pulling it shut.

Allen recovered first. "Kanda," he addressed awkwardly as he stepped into the room. "Do you uh....want cake?"

He blushed slightly. _This is for my mission, _he told himself sternly, resisting the urge to touch his warm cheeks.

"Fuck no," Kanda retorted, turning away.

"Well, you can at least use the front door to get back to your room," Allen offered, opening the balcony door wider.

"Tch. Whatever."

Allen's chest tightened as he escorted Kanda out of his room. Shrugging it off as hunger pains, the British boy shut the door. Glancing down at his lack of clothes, he ducked into his walk-in-wardrobe, donning a white, long-sleeved shirt and slim-fitting, grey pants.

Satisfied, he began to rifle through the contents of the bag. He frowned as he took out a box of noodles coupled with dark liquid sauce.

"Noodles?" he wondered aloud as he set it aside.

Several minutes later, the white-haired assassin had begun his consumption of the various boxes of food Lavi had kindly brought up, pausing only to sip from a bottle of water that had accompanied the food. _Knowing Lavi...the punch is most likely to be spiked._ He was halfway through the fifth box when his phone started to vibrate.

Incoming Call: Lavi

Allen flipped the phone open. "Lavi?" he said, hastily swallowing his food.

"Sup Allen," the teen replied his tone somewhat uneasy, "I know you're probably on your fifth or sixth box...so I really hope you didn't eat the noodles with the brown sauce."

Allen glanced at the unopened box beside him. "Um no...why?"

"Well," the red haired teen said. "Ya see...that stuff was actually for Yuu-chan and I - uh- don't reckon he's in the mood to accept it...from me that is...so, unless you want to eat that stuff, give it to him will you?"

Allen sighed. "Must I?"

"Well you seem to be on pretty good terms with him," Lavi commented slyly.

Allen nearly choked on air, "WH-_WHAT?! _Don't misunderstand! We weren't doing anything, it's just that I got out of the shower and ..."Allen's protest trailed off.

"Ahhh," Lavi chuckled knowingly, "I'm not sure that others will think the same, when they see this-"

"WHAT?!?!" Allen balked. He clutched his phone tightly. "You didn't..."

"I'm looking at it right now..."

"You wouldn't!"

Lavi snickered. "Wouldn't I?" he taunted, "...I mean, come on Al, it's only delivering some cold noodles to your next door jerk...nothing more...nothing less."

Allen gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine....fine, alright...just don't do anything, okay?"

Lavi laughed. "Yeah, kay."

_- beep beep beep beep -_

Allen snapped the phone shut before chucking it on his bed. _There goes my appetite, _Allen thought, his hand hovering over the box of cold noodles. The gears in his head began to turn as he contemplated what to do. _Dare he do it? - but wait...it's still too early, I haven't received the signal. _The snow-haired boy grabbed the box of cold noodles and placed it in the original bag, ignoring a brief bout of nausea.

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~**

Allen strode to the door with unnatural confidence and rapping the wood three times. In his hands was a plastic bag with the spaghetti, the sauce and out of Allen's great generosity, a bottle of left over punch.

The door was yanked open by a pissed off Japanese assassin.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he snarled, glaring down at the white-haired boy.

Allen huffed. "No need to get so angry BaKanda!" The boy placed the bag in Kanda's hand who in turn, flinched at the contact. "There are weird noodles in there for you." Allen informed the dark-haired teen. "...and some punch."

The British boy turned on his heel, staggering slightly before taking the very few steps to his door.

"Wait."

_Did Kanda just say- _Allen's trail of thought was broken off by his _own _squawk of indignation as the onyx-eyed teen roughly dragged him by the collar back to his room.

"Oof!" Allen muttered as he stumbled into room number 13, propelled by Kanda's relentless push. Allen noted, much to his amusement, that Kanda was still holding onto the grocery bag in which he promptly placed on a make shift dining table.

Allen scowled as he sat down hard on the floor. "What was that for!?"

His speech was slightly slurred.

Kanda's reply was a withering, ice-cold glare that spelled two words: _shut up _or more correctly _shut the _fuck _up_.

Feeling somewhat threatened, despite being an elite assassin himself, Allen complied.

The silence that followed seemed to stretch forever. Allen sitting on the floor. Kanda standing by the table.

Finally, Kanda spoke, his expression somewhat puzzled. "You reek of alcohol."

"Excuse me?!" Allen sharply retorted, stumbling to his feet. "Do not associate me with the odour of alcohol!" He staggered backwards.

Kanda watched in mild amusement, "You're drunk moyashi."

Allen shook his head making his head spin even more. "No I'm _not,_" he mumbled, finding temporary balance once more. "I'm not like master...-hic. I'm not a drunk." He backed into Kanda's bed, promptly landing on the smooth covers with an oomph.

In a flash, the Japanese teen loomed over him. The white-haired boy stared at the towering teen as a grin stretched across his face. "YUU-CHAN!" he suddenly chirped.

Kanda's eyes bulged as he glared down at the drunken idiot currently occupying his bed.

"Moyashi..." he threatened.

"Yuu...Yuu-chan...Yuu-pyon...Yuu-ki! Yuuuuuu-ki!! YUUKI!!" Allen trilled, clearly not in his right mind as he creased the sheets on Kanda's bed in an attempt to create a 'snow angel'.

A vein popped and without thinking, Kanda slammed his hand down onto the bed, centimetres from Allen's chortling face.

All of a sudden, the snowy-haired boy chuckled darkly, his storm-grey eyes glinting evilly. Suddenly, the British boy grabbed Kanda's midnight hair...and yanked.

Caught unawares, his lips came crashing down onto Allen's. He sprang off _almost _instantly only to be pulled back by Allen's iron hold on his hair.

"Let my fucking hair go," he forced through gritted teeth, tasting the alcohol on his lips. To his great relief, the boy complied. Without another thought, Kanda grabbed Mugen and swiftly left the room.

_That fucking moyashi....hell, is _he _going to pay._

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~ **

Komui sipped his coffee as he observed Lavi typing into his computer at breakneck speed. Not many people knew it, but Lavi was a wizard-clack hacker, whose limits had yet to be reached. Of course, everyone mistook his uncanny ability to unpick almost any lock to be his 'infiltration' ability within the ranks of the Black Order.

His green eye was glued to the screen as his fingers continued to barrage the keyboard. Then, with a triumphant grin, he sat back and stretched.

"Done!" he announced.

Komui spat out his coffee. Lavi, in response, shielded the vulnerable PC.

"A-Already?!" the Chinese man spluttered, placing down the favourite bunny mug.

"Dude, that was only one of _the most _protected, impregnable, one-of-a-kind, state-of-the-art security network that rivals even that of the _Pentagon_," Lavi declared with a lazy wave.

"I'm glad you're on my side," came the reply, as the Chinese man hurriedly regained his composure. Their attention turned back to the white screen emblazoned with the single word: **NOAH**.

"_So this _is Noah," Lavi remarked.

"Yes," the supervisor quietly agreed. "This is our enemy and with it, an underground war is coming."

"Man, between F.A.I.L and the cops, huh..." The red head groaned. "Is it actually going to be that bad?"

The Chinese man shifted his gaze from the monitor to Lavi, considering the question.

"Yes," he replied after several minutes of silence. "These people kill. They've already exterminated four teams in less than a month and two of our members are still missing."

Lavi paled slightly. "But how?! Only the Black and White Orders of the main headquarter have complete access to the mission archives...How can they find us so easily AND wipe us out?!"

Komui's expression darkened, his feature cloudy.

"We are F.A.I.L," he stated. "We're the only criminal organisation which still dominates nearly a third of the world." He paused to draw a breath. "We cannot afford to lose to the police, therefore...as Supervisor, I have to assume the worse..."

"_Shit_...no way, a traitor?!" Lavi's brows knitted together, barely visible under his trademark green bandana.

"It's someone within the Black Order who is making contact with a member of the NOAH," Komui continued, his gaze flickering back to the computer screen. "And...I have my suspicions on who it is."

Lavi's hands shot up above his head in a sign of surrender. "I swear it isn't me!"

His claim was ignored as Komui turned to face his closed office door. "Lenalee...can you get Kanda for me?"

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~ **

Kanda scowled as he leaned against his _own _room door with Mugen propped up beside him.

_Damn that moyashi, _he fumed silently, grinding his teeth, _what the fuck was that for, he-_

Lenalee hesitantly made her untimely entrance. "Um, Kanda," she began, breaking his silent rant. She subconsciously stepped back as the Japanese teen's murderous aura crackled ominously.

Dark burning eyes shifted their glare to her. "What."

"Komui wants to see you immediately in his office." She wanted to add_, why are you standing outside our own room door? _but decided against it, hastily leaving Kanda to find his own way to her brother's office.

He watched the Chinese girl disappear down the corridor, lotuses framing her exit. Kanda didn't need eyes on the back of his head to know there were behind him as well_. Those damn flowers_. Swallowing a sigh, he strode after Lenalee. _A mission would be a good stress reliever. _

**~YullenYullenYullenYullen~ **

Lavi sighed in relief after Komui's hasty reassurance that Kanda was _not _a traitor.

"Jeebus," he grumbled. "You freaked me out for a second there...I mean Yuu would be _hell _to -"

"_What _about me, usagi?" a low voice growled from the door.

"Kanda," Komui greeted, stepping into the teen's line of sight.

Lenalee stood beside her brother, two folders in her hand.

The supervisor cleared his throat, before Kanda could repeat his question.

"Now that both of you are here, let's begin the briefing." He gave Lavi a warning glance.

_Fuck no...not a mission with that _baka _usagi_, he thought, receiving his folder.

"Before you open you open the folder," Komui continued, "I want to outline the situation." He gestured towards the computer, '**NOAH**' still occupying the monitor screen. "Lavi hacked into their private network earlier this evening, which confirmed my worst suspicions, we have a traitor amongst us."

"Che, kill him then," Kanda muttered.

"We can't," Komui replied bluntly. "We don't have the evidence-"

"What are we," Kanda cut in. "The _cops?!"_

The Chinese man frowned at the statement. "No, but...a lot of turmoil and dissolution will result if we just _kill _the person -something we can't afford."

Lavi gulped his one green eye focused intently on the folder.

"You may open it now..."

A tense silence hung in the air as Kanda opened his folder, followed by Lavi.

Onyx eyes dilated in bewilderment as the assassin's mind numbly registered the photo paper clipped onto the first page. Painstakingly familiar, and captured in full innocence, the rectangle portrait seemed to hover in front of his line of sight..._Fuck._

Time seemed to slow down as the photo was identified to be...

**A L L E N W A L K E R **

* * *

Page breaks are courtesy of **MitarashiiDango**.

Hope'd ya liked it...and if so Please Review!~~ ^^

**--Melodicxstar--**


	2. Signs and Suffering

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

A.N: Hello all~ I'm back with ANOTHER chapter... and i do hope you all had a fantastic start to twenty ten! Anyways...I feel incredibly loved...and so does this ff as I now have TWO beta-readers...so many thanks to **MitarashiiDango** and **xXWhite ButterflyXx **for their work on this chapter~! (and their reviews...)

A tonne of thanks also goes to:** Afael Ishtar, waterlit, marufu-chan, Zenigami, The Dumb Kid, Olivia-yuymaxwell,** **Animeloverx175 **and **a1y-puff **for taking the time to review~! Thank You!

Reminder (and just to clear things up:

_italics -_ thoughts

"speech" - dialogue

normal text (prose)

_--memory/flashback--_

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Signs and Suffering

_--Caught unawares, his lips came crashing down onto Allen's...--_

Kanda slammed his clenched fists into the wall behind him, startling the brooding occupants of the room.

"Woah, Yuu, _chill..._I never knew you cared so mu-" Lavi managed weakly, only _barely_ hiding his own shock.

In a whirl, the tip of Mugen was at Lavi's neck, ready to draw blood. "_Don't_ call me by my first name," Kanda forced through gritted teeth, "I've been meaning to kill you for a _long _time...now _die!_"

The red-haired hacker began to sweat profusely but fortunately, Komui stepped in.

"Kanda," he said firmly. "Now isn't the time for that." The Japanese glowered at the man then reluctantly sheathed his katana. Lavi let out a sigh of relief as Kanda returned to his position beside the door, a very comfortable seven metres away.

"It's late and I need you three to understand the scale of this mission... You _must _be prepared, mentally, physically and emotionally. S_o_ read quickly and carefully as I can not allow you to take these folders out of the room..."

The room's occupants nodded dully.

The silence that followed didn't last very long but it hadn't taken five minutes for the mood to plummet.

Lenalee had begun to cry and even Lavi was visibly upset. Though the shock of Allen being a traitor was deep, the requirements of this mission were just as bad.

Kanda dropped his folder on the ground with a muffled thump and within seconds, all evidence of the folder disappeared amongst the other scattered paperwork on the ground. Lavi and Lenalee barely noticed when he left the room, shutting the door with a resounding crack.

_What the fuck is that moyashi thinking?_ He frowned, stalking down the corridors followed by a trailing aura of rage. _First he gets drunk, then he does _that_ and now he's a cop?!_ His annoyance only intensified as his mind registered the scattered lotus flowers all around him.

_And why the fuck do I keep seeing those damn flowers?_ Scowling he headed towards the training area. He needed to vent.

**~Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2~**

Allen groaned as the agonising throbbing of his head brought him cruelly back to reality. Wrenching his eyelids open, silver-grey eyes received the full brunt of the 9 am sunlight which blasted through the clear balcony doors. Allen gritted his teeth as his pounding head struggled to come to terms with the ungodly light. He rolled off the bed, landing clumsily on his feet as he fought a wave of nausea. The white-haired boy then groggily made his way to the bathroom only to collide into a table.

"What the..." Allen mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he blearily took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"WHAT THE BLOODY -?!" Allen spluttered, swallowing his own words in shock. His gaze flying erratically around the room, "I'M IN _KANDA'S_ ROOM?!" His gaze fell on the rumpled bet sheets then at his reflection in the glass bedside table.

"No way..." he whispered, his cheeks growing warm. "I couldn't have..."

Pain gripped his head tightly as the world spun. _I need to think,_ Allen told himself as he made his way to the door, treading carefully but quickly on the tatami matted floor.

"K-KANDA!?" he yelped as the door suddenly flew open, narrowly missing his nose.

Said teen glared stonily down at him. "Get out of my room," he commanded in icy tones.

Allen willingly obeyed, averting his gaze as he did so. Kanda sighed, his thoughts still on last nights briefing. He'd probably end up killing this boy...

**~Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2~**

After a dose of painkillers and several litres of water, Allen's headache had faded to a dull throb. The predominantly white room was basked in gold light as the sun's rays flooded in through the balcony doors, reflected in his silver gaze. A still silence hung in the air as Allen struggled to recall last night's events. Lying on the unslept bed covers, he raised a hand subconsciously to his lips, brushing them lightly with the tips of his fingers. This motion continued for several minutes before the white-haired boy realised what he was doing and instantly stopped.

"What's wrong with me?" he wondered aloud. "I should know better than to drink or eat something given to me by the enemy..."

_Lavi...his name is Lavi._

Silver orbs narrowed at the silent correction then flickered shut. _I got drunk...and somehow woke up in Kanda's room... _He sighed. _Kanda... _

Allen shook his head, tugging at his locks of white hair. "I have to stay focused...he's my target dammit!"

A slight knock at the door forced the boy to put aside his anger, his pale features instantly assuming his well-practised poker face.

"Allen, can I come in?"

The white-haired boy eased himself upright, recognizing Lenalee's voice.

"Just one moment," Allen replied, approaching the door. "It's locked."

Lenalee stared at the closed door imagining the white-haired boy hurriedly searching for the keys before greeting her with his trademark smile of innocence. Her face clouded over as last night's events replayed in her head. _Allen, why did you betray us?_

The door finally clicked open revealing the familiar sight of snowy hair and bright silver eyes. Allen smiled at the Chinese girl, "What brings you here Lenalee?"

She returned the smile. "Komui wants to see you," she explained, "You have a mission."

"Eh? What type of mission?" _I don't want to kill another person...damn this, Earl, why did you assign me on such a horrible job and a long term one too?!_

Lenalee studied the boy's face out of the corner of her eyes as she led him to Komui's office. His smiling innocent expression disappeared the second he stepped into the office.

"Kanda?!" he spluttered, unable to stop his cheeks from flushing a pale pink. His cheeks only reddened more when he stumbled on a particularly large stack of papers, sending the sheets flying in a whirl around his fallen form.

"Tch." The black-haired assassin leant coolly against the wall, unperturbed by his entrance. "You're too noisy moyashi."

Allen's cheeks only reddened further making Lenalee wonder what had happened between the two.

"Heeeeya brit! Aren't cha even gonna say hi to me?"

The white-haired boy turned to locate the source of the voice as he hurriedly stood up.

The red-haired had swivelled to face Allen wearing a set of headphones with an attached microphone.

"Eh? Lavi!"

"Yo," he said, grinning at Allen's stunned expression. This white-haired stared at the teen then at the computer screen. "You're a...a...-"

"-a hacker," Lavi finished, "always have been, always will be." He turned back to face the screen allowing Allen to digest his words.

_Does Mikk know about this? After all, he is my mission operator._

Allen shook his head the thought, his returning his attention to Komui who cleared his throat.

"Ah, right...you had a mission for me?"

Komui nodded, "Normally I'd be able to delay the mission for a bit, considering the time of year..however, this time, our client is Central."

Allen's brow furrowed in confusion. "Central...?"

The supervisor pushed up his glasses before continuing, "Central is in charge of everything that goes on in F.A.I.L....in other words, the boss."

_Central...? _Allen thought, _what else hasn't Mikk told me...or don't they know either?_

"Che." Kanda unfolded his arms as he leant down to pick up his beloved katana, "so who do I need to kill?"

Lenalee handed three folders to Komui who consequently passed them out to each respective person.

"Not I," Lavi corrected as he received his, "_we._"

Kanda froze, "No fucking way."

The Chinese man cleared his throat, "Central has specifically asked for our best three...which means, you and Allen will be on field and Lavi will be your operator."

Kanda gripped his katana so tightly his knuckles went white. "A mission...with moyashi!? Don't screw with me!"

Allen scowled, "That's my line BaKanda! You'll just get in the way!"

Lavi caught Lenalee's eyes. _You'd never think Allen was a traitor huh?_

She nodded slightly.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kanda snarled, unsheathing Mugen.

"YOU'LL GET IN MY WAY!" Allen yelled, nimbly avoiding a fatal blow.

Komui sweat-dropped as his already cluttered room was torn apart. Lenalee finally took action, clapping her hands twice. "If you don't get briefed, you're all going to die."

The Allen and Lavi flinched at her easy use of the word 'die'.

Kanda merely che-d before reluctantly sheathing the gleaming katana.

Allen, who had somehow come out of the ordeal unscathed, despite being weaponless, straightened up.

"Thank you my dear Lenalee!" Komui sang, waves of adoration washing through the room as he threw his arms around the Chinese girl.

"Brother..." she sighed, exasperatedly prying the man off her. "Please focus..."

He immediately let go, clearing his throat. "Back on topic, some people have reported strange activity from the European Branch in Russia. Chief Commander wants you to investigate the circumstances...if necessary, you may also be asked to assassinate members in question," he informed them. "The details are in the folder and the train leaves early in the morning, so be prepared."

Kanda skimmed the folder's contents as did Allen and Lavi. Kanda glowered at the folder, resisting the urge to shred into little pieces. "What the fuck is this you damned scientist...I'm an_ assassin_ not _a spy!"_

"You've already forgotten your work as an infiltrator?" Komui inquired, arching a brow.

Kanda scowled. Allen's features also sported a similar expression. _Four months...with this JERK?! -Not that it matters...Mikk will give the signal soon._

Lavi, on the other hand, was humming to himself, as none of the requirements in this mission affected him. This earned him murderous glares from both parties to which Lavi paid no heed.

Komui arched a brow. "You can leave now..." he suggested.

Wasting no time, Kanda strode swiftly out of the room, the folder tucked into his dark robes. Allen navigated to the exit as well, though he paused at the door, hovering expectantly when he realized no-one else was following.

Lavi noticed this and waved, gesturing for Allen to leave, "I've gotta finish this up so I'll see you at dinner Al."

**~Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2~**

Kanda ate what could barely be passed off as a dinner: a meagre portion of soba, so small that even the finders of the Yellow Order barely hid their surprise as they edged around the murderous teen. After finishing his pathetic excuse of a meal, he stormed out of the cafeteria, glaring at those who dared to even _glance_ at him. It was in this blind fury that he sent a certain white-haired boy sprawling on the floor.

"What was that for?!" Allen demanded, leaping to his feet.

Kanda glowered at the white-haired boy. "Tch. Out of the way, baka moyashi."

"My name is _Allen_. How many times must I repeat it before you get it into that thick head of yours?!"

"Che. I don't give a fuck. Now_ get out of my way." _

"Hey, Yuu...chill." Lavi called out as he sprinted down the corridor coming to standstill at Allen's side. "We're just going to the cafeteria. No harm down." Before Kanda could reply, the redhead had steered Allen away, ignoring the boy's protest.

Kanda's eyes widened as he surveyed the surroundings. _Goddamn lotuses...everywhere except where that moyashi was standing... What the fuck is going on?!_

**~Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2~**

"You're not going to eat Lavi?" Allen asked through a mouthful of mitarashi dango.

Lavi chuckled, ruffling the boy's snowy hair. "Naw, watching you eat is enough for me."

Allen paused, his silver eyes narrowing slightly. "Which reminds me, _Lavi..._What the bloody hell did you do to whatever you gave me last night?!

The red head gulped, looking around shiftily. "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about...and, LOOK IT'S LENALEE!" The teen slid off the bench, dashing over to the Chinese girl. "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MISSION!"

Allen's gaze followed Lavi as the green-eyed teen hooked arms with the Chinese girl, leading her way with a laugh. Swallowing the last of his sticky desert, the British assassin left the cafeteria: a faint but dark aura trailing behind him.

**~Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2~**

Kanda punched the wall as a wave of cold fury passed over him. _Just what the hell is going on...?_

He cast his eyes around his room, feeling various emotions coursing through him: anger, annoyance, confusion. The dark-haired teen leaned against the wall hard, slumping to the ground. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to inhale and exhale at a steady pace.

Hours trickled by before Kanda finally calmed down. Opening his eyes, he ignored the lotuses which had returned to his vision, choosing instead to gather his thoughts_. There must be a reason for this... I am_ not_ fucking schizo*. _For a change, the teen attempted to approach the nearest flower, reaching hesitantly for the delicate petals. His anger welled up once more as his hand passed straight through the flower. Scowling, he slashed at it once more - with no result. Heaving an irritated sigh, the assassin rose stiffly to his feet.

_They're nothing more than mere illusions._

Kanda couldn't help but silently agree as he lay down on his bed, once again cutting himself off from the visual world. Lying in darkness, he quickly dispelled surfacing thoughts of the traitorous sprout. _I don't give a damn about him. I _can't _give a damn...because he'll definitely die by my hands._

* * *

*A.N: Please do not take this personally in any way and I apologise for any offense taken.

* * *

Once again page breaks are courtesy of **MitarashiiDango**. Her imagination and ability to think these up astound me. ==''

On a note outside of fanfiction...I have the most EPICALLY **HILARIOUS **clip to share with you guys! I won't tell you what it is, cause it'll ruin the laughter...but some of you might remember it from the anime and it's absolutely HILARIOUS! Makes me crack up every time...

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Xx4EUfQH3To (its not a virus, i swear....and it's only 9 seconds long ~so it won't kill your net xD)

Anyways, stay tuned... reviews are MOST very welcome xD

**--Melodicxstar--**


	3. Hope and Hostility

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N: Hiya all....sorry for the late update T_T' This chapter was quite a pain to write since I wasn't very happy with it ( I rewrote it three times) I hope it's up to your standards. Since it took me so long, I didn't edit it very well which is why a million years of thanks goes to my beta readers **MitarashiiDango **and **xXWhite ButterflyXx** for putting up with my terrible grammar and fixing it so that ya'll could enjoy a better read~ ^^

Once again, thanks also goes to:** Afael Ishtar, waterlit, Zenigami, XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD, a1y-puff, Princess of Oblivion, marufu-chan, Olivia-yuymaxwell, yay8D, BetweenBlueLines **and** xXShadowRebelXx** for your comments and reviews, they really made my day xD So I hope you like this chapter...i did make it several thousand words longer than chapter two~ xD

Reminder:

_italics -_ thoughts

"speech" - dialogue

normal text (prose)

-----o0o----- - dream

* * *

Chapter Three:

Hope and Hostility

It was moments before when the sun would peek over the horizon that Kanda woke up, his onyx eyes meeting the equally dark ceiling. Slipping out of bed, he walked purposefully towards his wardrobe, proceeding to get out a bulletproof vest which he wore over his sleeveless shirt before sliding a dark, silver-hemmed coat over his broad shoulders, buttoning it closed. Tugging on a pair of wrist guards, he then returned to the bed. Kanda reached down to unlatch what could only be, a secret compartment. Emptying its contents, it wasn't long before a dozen various weapons lay beside him. Reaching for the only firearm that he'd been convinced to carry,he shoved the _M1911 Colt Semi-Automatic Pistol_(even the name of the weapon pissed him off)...with a silencer attached into his belt, knowing that he'd rather die than use it_. Damn pride. _He then reached for a sheathed_ tanto_ (a Japanese "short sword") which he strapped to his right calf and concealed the remaining four blades underneath his coat and pants. Satisfied that he wasn't going to die if Mugen was somehow wrenched out of his hands, Kanda grabbed the katana from its place beside the bed, moving stealthily on the tatami mat floor. By now, the sun had begun its journey to the west, the orange-pink rays of sunrise, glanced off the opaque petals of the lotuses. The assassin pushed aside his initial reaction to glare at the flowers, knowing that it wouldn't change anything. Instead, he sat down and closed his eyes. Allowing a sense of calm to wash over him, the Japanese teen began to meditate.

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and hug the nearest person next to you)~**

Allen sighed as he stared out the window, watching the rapidly changing scenery flash and blur past. An hour had passed since he had first "boarded" the train with Kanda after a hasty breakfast and a sprint to the meeting point._ Why oh why had I picked today of all days to sleep in? Kanda's foul moods don't need any more fuelling..._ The boy heaved another sigh then regretted it almost instantly.

Previously closed black eyes were now boring holes into his head, _itching_, to dice him up. Allen barely suppressed another sigh as he shifted uncomfortably in the seat. In an attempt to ignore the dark glare. Allen closed his eyes allowing his mind to reflect on this morning's events.

_"Here you two," Komui said, holding out two folded pieces of brown material. He smiled as the duo threw the cloak around their shoulders, albeit reluctantly in Kanda's case. "They may not look like much, but I got these specially made for your mission in Russia." _

_Allen smiled brightly as he drew the cloak around him. "Thank you very much!" _

_"Che."_

_Komui returned the smile. "Don't forget to return safely!"_

A ghost of a smile appeared on the boy's lips as he drew the cloak around him much like he had this morning. It soon disappeared under a much darker expression as he silently thought about the all too near future_. Will that be the last time I will talk to Komui...Lavi...and Lenalee...as friends_? He snuck a look at the dark-haired teen across him, carefully assuming a blank expression. _I'll probably have to fight him too... _His chest clenched at the thought. _Dammit Mikk...you better give me the signal soon...I- _Allen cut his own thoughts short. _I will make it, _he berated himself, furious that he'd doubt his own resolve. _I have to...I'm a member of NOAH...I can't...fail._

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and leave a review to sustain the author)~**

Lavi slowly sat back to examine his now _complete_ masterpiece. A broad grin split his face and grew only wider when Komui entered the room.

The Chinese man allowed himself a small smile as his eyes fell on the screen of his computer.

"All done," the red-head smugly stated, taking off his headphone only to put on another.

Komui handed him a folder, "You know what to do."

Lavi nodded before skipping out of the room displaying all the energy of a hyperactive 5 year old...not once had he displayed any exhaustion from having pulled an all-nighter.

The supervisor pushed aside his concern reminding himself of the troubles that lay ahead. Sitting down, Komui began exploring the now completely-hacked, private network of NOAH. A frown worked its way onto his face as he came across a 'Members' page. _Only their names are listed here...not even a photo..._ His eyes skimmed down, memorising every name before he came to the final one. _The Fourteenth...?_ The frown deepened, _Is that what Allen is known as...? I truly cannot tell, with all these faceless names._ The supervisor continued to traverse the network where he arrived at the final page. Komui's eyes widened, his blooding running cold.

Posted in bold and hyperlinked:

**Target: Yuu, Kanda**

He gripped the mouse tightly as he moved to click on the name.

A string of curses escaped from his mouth as the screen went black. Tearing his eyes away from the screen, he leaned down to unplug the machine. In an instant, the hum of the computer disappeared, leaving behind a silence that sent shivers down the Chinese man's spine.

After taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Komui took off his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. The words which had spurred this action replayed in his mind.

_It's a pleasure meeting you...Supervisor, what a delight it is to have you on our network. Now, do enlighten me... what will you do next?_

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and actually noticed these pagebreaks are changing)~**

Allen woke with a start as the train jolted slightly. Realising that he had fallen asleep, he dashed the sleep from his eyes, realising that the Japanese assassin's presence had disappeared.

"I wonder where he went_,"_ the white haired boy mused aloud as his gaze returned to the window. "It's going to be cold when we arrive," he realised, staring out at the ominous clouds which had started to form. "I hope the snowfall won't be too heavy when we arrive...I was in a rush this morning and didn't have as much time to put on warm clo-"

"What the fuck are you blabbing on about?" Kanda growled as he entered the carriage, slamming the door shut.

Allen scowled at the teen. "That's none of your concern," he retorted, disregarding the previous question.

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

It was at this time that Allen's stomach made it's untimely, but undoubtedly, _grand_ entrance. The low rumble echoed in the silent carriage.

The brow rose higher as a smirk briefly appeared on the dark-haired teen's face.

The white-haired boy cocked his head curiously as Kanda's brief amusement soured after a look beside Allen. Curious, he looked beside him only to find nothing that offered an explanation as to why the previously smirking assassin was now looking pissed as hell. _Wait...why would I care? It doesn't matter...soon, this will all be over... _

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and think these pagebreaks are amusing)~**

A strange silence descended between the pair as they descended the train steps, treading carefully on the icy surface. It was a wonder that trains were still running with the weather as it is. Kanda surveyed the frosty surroundings, searching for the way out.

"Che," he muttered, as he crossed the platform. He paused when he realised his partner hadn't followed. "Oi, moyashi!"

The white-haired boy didn't move from his place at the platform's edge.

"OI!" Kanda repeated, raising his voice.

Allen jumped. "Wha-?!" He spun to face the Japanese teen, shaking the snow that had settled on his hair.

"Quit daydreaming," Kanda snapped.

"I wasn't," Allen retorted, dashing over to the dark-haired teen.

"Yes you were," came the scoffed reply as they exited the platform.

The snow was falling profusely in sheets of white as the duo stepped out into the stark white landscape. Switching on their earpieces, they waited for the Lavi's call.

Allen pulled his hood over his hair as he took in the crystalline surroundings, noting that Kanda did the same. He shivered as the cold and wet substance brushed against his exposed flesh.

"Baka usagi, how long are expecting us to stand here?!" Kanda growled into the mic within his jacket.

The earpiece spluttered to life as Lavi voice barrelled into their ears. "Sorry!" he replied after a slight crackle. "The signal's a bit weak-"

Allen opened his mouth to speak but Lavi cut him off. "Don't worry it'll be fine."

"Che. So where do we go from here?"

Lavi hesitated. "About that...it seems that the snow is too heavy for any transport vehicles to run...which means, your guide won't be able to make it on time."

"WHAT?!"

"But it's fine," Lavi replied reassuringly. "You're not actually far from Lake Ladoga...if you're willing to trek through a blizzard, I can guide you. Otherwise you can wait at the pla-"

"It's fine," Allen interrupted, ignoring the hunger pangs which clawed at his stomach. "The sooner we start out mission, the better."

"But Al...it'll be dark soon and I seriously don't think ya guys should be out in the cold... A huge blizzard is comi-!"

"Just shut up and guide, rabbit."

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen~**

Minutes blurred into hours as the duo trudged their way through the slushy grounds. The snowfall was gradually thickening and the temperature dropped rapidly. He presumed it to be around dusk, judging by the purplish sky which peeked out from behind the clouds.

Kanda glanced beside him as he adjusted the strap on his bag, frowning when he realised Allen was now lagging behind by several feet. "Oi, moyashi, walk faster!"

The silver-eyed assassin gazed blankly back at him, it was clear that the boy was freezing.

Sighing, Kanda halted only for the little sprout to walk straight into him. "Tch. Watch where you're-" he broke off, as Allen collapsed.

The blizzard had set in, buffeting the duo with strong, bone-chilling winds.

Gritting his teeth, Kanda shifted to shield Allen as best as he could, preventing the heavy snow from burying the unconscious boy.

"Usagi," he muttered. "Finding a cave would be appreciated."

There was no reply.

_Shit._

He looked around to no avail as his vision quickly deteriorated: the surroundings blurring into a screen of white. Without thinking, he picked up the sprout, cradling the freezing body against his own. _Curse this mission... I fucking hate this. _With a scowl, the Japanese teen made slow progress towards the village Lavi had mentioned. He just hoped his instincts were right.

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and love this story?)~**

"Fuck. Komui, we have a problem."

The supervisor looked up from beneath his pile of paperwork. "_Language_ Lavi... What's wrong?"

"I've lost contact with them."

The Chinese man shot out from behind the table. "You....WHAT?!"

The red-haired teen clenched his fists. "I shouldn't have let them go out...I didn't expect the blizzard to come so hard and fast."

"What about a GPS signal?!"

Lavi shook his head. "We didn't place one on them...we don't want NOAH hacking into the signal and tracing the European Branch Location.

Komui sighed. "They'll be fine. They're both elite assassins. Don't blame yourself." _Just pray that NOAH doesn't begin moving..._

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and think that these chapters are too long)~**

The blonde woman observed the two fallen bodies with vague interest. "These must be our guests from the main headquarters," she remarked, signalling for two finders to assist her. "They must have gotten caught in the blizzard. Take them back."

"Yes, ma'am."

The blizzard had subsided, leaving in its wake a soft sprinkling of snow. The woman seemed unperturbed by the weather as she brought out her phone, dialling the number efficiently before holding it to her ear. "Walker and target have arrived."

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen~**

Allen blinked tiredly having woken up to the sound of footsteps that approached him. His mind felt fuzzy from the cold and need for sleep.

"Don't make any sudden movements," a female voice told him. "You're still recovering from a minor case of hypothermia."

"Lulu Bell...?" he mumbled, recognizing the voice.

"I'm known as Miss Lucinda here."

"How long do I have?"

"Tomorrow night, Mikk will be waiting. Though I must say, your target seems like quite the gentleman...It's only because of him that you aren't getting treated for missing fingers."

_Kanda...a gentleman?! He helped me....why_? Mulling over this new development, Allen slipped back into the darkness once more.

----------------o0o----------------

_He opened his eyes, something churned in his stomach. Fear? Faces leered down at him, blurry and unkind. He couldn't make out their faces, but he somehow knew exactly what one of the white-coated people was holding. It was a syringe, its point glinting harshly in the bright lights. But this wasn't what spurned the fear within him, it was that _thing_ inside. The liquid within swished wildly, as the white coats fought to hold him still. The sinister, inky contents were as dark as night, like his hair and eyes. The boy glowered at the figures as he struggled against the bindings which held him still. It was a waste of energy. Before long, he subdued, his strength replaced with nothing but fear. The man laughed as he brandished the needle, a twisted grin on his face. "You should be grateful, Yuu. Your life will be bound to the Lotus, and one day...you'll be grateful for it. Now hold..._still_."_

_A cry of agony wrenched itself from his lips as the cold metal buried itself deep into his chest, piercing his heart. He screamed again as he felt the scorch of hot metal traced a mark that would eventually kill him. _

_"Your life is bound by the Lotus... And you will feel it's power, soon enough."_

----------------o0o----------------

Kanda jerked himself awake, ignoring the hammering of his pulse in his ear. "Tch. A dream," he muttered, glaring at the ceiling.

_A memory..._

Judging by the pristine surroundings and the uncanny resemblance to the main headquarters infirmary...this was the European Branch. Pushing all thoughts of the nightmare out of his mind, he began a mental analysis of his location, listening carefully for any telltale signs of the altitude and general environment. A frown made its way onto his face_, No wind...sterile air...are we underground_? It was too quiet to be underground...no slight rush of air through the granite cavities. He eased himself off the bed, gingerly testing his movement before looking around the predominantly white room. Whoever had found them, had possessed the decency and brains to leave the dark-haired assassin fully equipped, save his coat and Mugen which they placed on a stand. Flexing his stiff fingers, he reached for his coat which lay folded neatly on the table beside him. Putting it on, he then began a standard check on his weapons, checking that none of his blades, especially his pistol, had been tampered with. Satisfied that they were perfect condition, Kanda strapped Mugen around his waist, casting another look around the room_. Che...where the hell is the nurse._ He seemed to be the only person within the room...that and_, moyashi_... His gaze fell on the snowy-haired figure as an invisible guide led him to the boy's bedside.

"Oi, wake up." His voice came out softer than he preferred. He repeated the phrase once more, this time louder. There was no response. "I hate repeating myself," Kanda growled raising a threatening hand. The statement fell on deaf ears, much to the teen's irritation. With a scowl, Kanda lashed his hand at the sleeping boy only to be stopped by an iron grip that threatened to break his wrist.

"What the fu-" He cut himself off as widened eyes stared at the disfigured arm which gripped his own.

Allen narrowed his eyes at Kanda, having bolted upright on instinct. "What are you..." He cut himself off as he noticed dark eyes looking intently at his exposed arm. Knowing that there was no point in hiding it, Allen released his hold, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions to come.

Seconds stretched onto minutes as the onyx-eyed assassin met Allen's defiant gaze_._

Kanda broke away first, averting his eyes. "Get dressed." He muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Allen couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he obeyed.

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen~**

"Komui..." Lavi whispered hoarsely. "What the fuck is this?!"

The Chinese man didn't reply as he sifted numbly through the sheets in his hands.

"Brother!" Lenalee cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please explain this to us!"

Komui sighed deeply. "There's nothing to explain." he replied sadly. "It's exactly as it says in those papers."

Lavi slammed his fists onto the table. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" he exploded. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY BEST FRIEND ISN'T _HUMAN?!"_

Lenalee and Komui flinched.

"Please remain calm Lavi. You know very well that it isn't like that," the Supervisor placated, brows drawn together. "There's nothing I can do but inform Kanda."

"You can't do that brother!" Lenalee protested, her pigtails swinging wildly. "Who knows what Kanda might do...you _can't_ do this to him!"

"I can and I _must._" Komui replied firmly. His heart clenched as more tears welled up in Lenalee's violet eyes. "I'm sorry Lenalee...but he deserves to know." He shared a meaningful glance with Reever, who had just entered the room. The Section Chief nodded. "Lenalee," he said gently. "Why don't you take a break?" The blond man gently led the sobbing girl away.

Komui sighed once more. "This is all getting way out of hand."

Lavi could only agree as he left the room.

The Chinese man watched the red-head leave wondering if it had been right to tell them. But as comrades, they deserved to know. He sighed, looking at his now shattered mug. "First a traitor...then we lose them in a storm...and now Kanda."

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and the chapter was NOT going to end here)~**

Allen glanced up when a blonde woman entered the room, her yellow-gold eyes hidden by a pair of dark shades.

"Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker," she acknowledged. "I see that you are feeling better."

Allen quickly buttoned his coat together before nodding politely at Lulu Bell."Yes, thank you..." He asked for her name. _How long have you been here Lulu Bell?_

"Please call me Miss Lucinda, I am the head of this branch," she replied. _Longer than I would prefer._

Allen held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucinda."

She accepted it, shaking it curtly. As contact was broken, the French woman turned to address one of the Finders. Much to Allen's surprise, the Finder was female with brown hair and dark eyes. She looked no more than twelve.

"I'm sorry," Lulu Bell said, her impassive expression displaying little emotion. "But I have a matter to attend to. Anzhela will attend to your needs and take you to your rooms."

The girl beside Lulu Bell bowed, a shy smile on her lips. "Sir Walker. Sir Kanda. If you may follow me."

Lulu Bell caught Allen's eyes just as she turned away.

_Tomorrow night, Walker._

"Che. Moyashi, quit standing there like a stunned goldfish."

Allen whipped around to glare at the teen. "The name's _Allen._ You're the goldfish! Just how hard is it to remember by name?!"

"Ah...excuse me?"

The duo turned their glare on the girl who cowered in return. "T-This way," she stammered.

"Che."

They had taken two left turns and one right before Allen finally decided voice the questions on his tongue. "Anzhela...Where are we exactly?"

She grinned at the question. "You've noticed that we aren't exactly underground? Well of course, you're Black Order ranked assassins." The dark-eyed girl gazed at the pair in awe before continuing on. "The European Branch is situated underneath an island on the Lake Ladoga. We are currently 76 metres below sea level."

"We're in a lake?!"

"If you put it like that, then yes...oh, we have arrived." Anzhela guided them into the sparsely furnished room.

Kanda scowled. "Only one room?!"

"A-Ah...yes, I apologise. We don't have many spare rooms in our dormitories as we are largely consisted of Red and Green Order ranks. Most of our people remain here all their lives conducting scientific research...and as it is too cold to operate field missions, we only have one room left to spare."

Allen stepped in just as Kanda looked ready to blow. "That's alright," he replied with a fake smile. "Mr Grumpy here is just annoyed from the cold."

"O-Okay...then ah, please get comfortable. Lunch will be brought to you in an hour." She left the room closing the door with a soft click.

"Che." Kanda muttered, as he walked over to the nearest bed. "She locked it."

Allen shrugged as he dumped his bag beside Kanda's. He furrowed his brows as the Japanese began tearing the room apart. "What are you doing?!"

"Idiot. What do you think?"

The British boy scowled. "I know what you're doing," he retorted, "but must you _destroy_ the furniture while you're at it?!"

"Then why don't _you_ do it..._brat."_

"I will then," Allen huffed, making his way around the shredded couch. "You can go and contact Lavi."

"Che, fine." Kanda stalked to the door, unpicking the lock easily before slamming it shut behind him.

The snow-haired boy didn't bother continuing what the Japanese man had started. _Lulu Bell wouldn't bother tapping this room. _On this thought, Allen instantly thought back to the woman's words. _Tomorrow...will things be okay? _

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and are actually following my instructions)~**

Icy wind swirled around the dark figure as it made its way across the snow blanketed ground_. Che...still no fucking reception_. The figure instantly melted into the trees, defying the radiant light which reflected off the icy environment. Several minutes later, the dark-haired shadow had reappeared at the lake's edge, staring intently at the glassy surface.

"Oi, Usagi. Can you hear me _now."_

"Yeah...I can. Where are you?" The reply was weary and emotionless -strange, for the usagi.

"Che. We're at the European Branch...we were..._found_ and brought here."

"Is everything okay?" Concern was clearly evident in the redhead's tone.

"What the fuck, of course. The brat hasn't tried anything yet...but he's going to, soon."

"Komui needs to speak to you...but, he's busy at the moment. Call us as soon as you can."

There was a click as the connection ended.

Kanda scowled and then removed the earpiece_. Tch. This has taken far too long. _He slid the device into his coat just as snow began to fall. Once more, the dark-haired assassin disappeared into the darkness between the trees, travelling faster than what could be believed as human.

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and think that Hoshino should just admit that Kanda and Allen were made to be together)~**

"Tomorrow night... Tomorrow night," Allen repeated to himself for the umpteenth time as he lay on the bedcovers staring at the ceiling. It felt strange to be in a room without windows...suffocating even. The white-haired boy bit his lip at the realisation. He was going to be sleeping in the same room as his target...for the fir- _second time._ Allen sat up with a start. "That didn't count!" he protested aloud.

_*click*_

"What the fuck are you talking about _now._"

"K-KANDA!"

The Japanese teen arched a brow as he regarded the now blushing boy. "You're too loud, moyashi."

"Sorry," Allen mumbled, averting his gaze. _What the hell is bloody wrong with me? _He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as

Kanda's eyes remained on him. The white-haired boy continued to look away, silver eyes clouding and darkening into pools of mercury. The colour in his cheeks began to fade as Allen slowly reassembled his mask as an assassin. If this mask had been in material form, Allen would have noticed that a crack had formed...but it wasn't.

_*knock knock*_

Allen instantly assumed a smile, ignoring the blue-flecked gaze which followed his movement to the door.

Anzhela hesitantly opened the door, disguising the click of the lock behind her tray. "Um, Mr Walker and Mr Kanda...I brought you lunch."

"Thank you Anzhela," Allen said, as he took the tray from the girl.

"There is no need to thank me," she murmured. "Miss Lucinda sends her regards and wonders if there is anything you need."

The British assassin glanced behind him at Kanda before replying: "We'd like to contact the Main Headquarters if possible to let them know of our arrival."

Anzhela bit her lip as she began to edge to wards the door. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to use the phone until sometime tomorrow as it is currently in urgent use."

"That's fine," Allen reassured as he took the tray to the table. "Thank you for the lunch."

The dark-haired girl nodded as she closed the door. "I will bring dinner at 6:30pm. Until then, please relax and get some rest."

_*click*_

An uncomfortable silence instantly descended on the pair as Allen stared at the measly portions on the tray. It was a pathetic excuse of a meal, consisting of a two slices of brown bread clamped together by a thin spread of butter. "This...is_ lunch_?! They can't even afford to feed two extra mouths?!"

"Che. Use your brain, sprout. Like_ hell_ they would actually_ feed_ us."

Allen pouted as he swallowed his portion whole. "Why the bloody hell not_, BaKanda." _

The Japanese teen heaved an irritated sigh as he sat down on the bed. "They aren't _stupid_ and they fucking know we aren't here on _vacation_. They obviously won't welcome intruders with open arms, much less _feed them."_

The white-haired boy crossed his arms as he leant against the wall. _These people have issues...they don't trust others within the same organisation?! This is insane..._ He gazed longingly at the remaining sandwich as his stomach rumbled noisily.

"Che, you and your fucking stomach. Just eat it."

Allen stared at the teen wondering if the Japanese assassin had finally lost his marbles. "What?" he responded dumbly.

Said man scowled. "Do you _want_ to eat it or _not. _Don't make me fucking repeat myself."

It didn't take any more convincing for the white-haired boy to consume the other portion of lunch.

Silence fell once more between the pair as each of them submerged themselves into their own thoughts.

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen~**

Kanda glared at the far wall as his fourth attempt at meditation was shattered, this time by the entrance of the girl with dinner. His first three endeavours had each been rudely interrupted by the baka moyashi, whose patient nature had eventually been replaced by restlessness and the irritating need to disturb him. The lotuses only served as further annoyance as they danced in front of his vision. In the end, the dark-haired assassin shifted to face the silver-eyed boy across him, a frown lining his face_. Why the hell are you doing this? Why the hell are you still here? The main headquarters are miles away._

Allen looked up, meeting his blue-black gaze with his own bright silver. "Kanda...is something wrong?"

He was nearly at the end of his patience. He was an assassin, not an actor... Kanda could feel the anger bubbling within him, urging him to shred the boy into small bloody pieces. "Nothing. Is. Wrong," he managed through gritted teeth.

He could feel the moyashi staring at him, eyes ringed with -what Kanda knew was- feigned concern.

The Japanese assassin glowered at the bed covers as he painfully suppressed his growing fury, his nails drawing blood from the palms of his hands.

"Fuck this." He spat, stalking to the bathroom without another thought. There was a loud bang as the door slid shut. It wasn't long before Kanda stood under a cascade of scalding hot water, feeling his muscles relax under the soothing flow. Kanda closed his eyes as the torrent of droplets rushed through the long black strands of his hair, travelling down his face and back before hitting the cold tiles with a hiss. He grimaced as he leaned back against the cloudy glass, its surface, ice cold against his skin. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Kanda sighed as he began the troublesome but necessary task of soaping his hair. Once this was done, the Japanese teen tilted his head back, allowing the shower to run its course through his hair. He then scoured the rest of his body with soap before rinsing the suds away.

Kanda resigned himself to the sight of lotuses as he stepped out of the shower, cringing at the sharp drop in temperature. Quelling another wave of anger, the dark-haired teen dried himself roughly then secured the towel around his waist_. _He lifted a hand, staring at the silvery crescent-shaped marks along his palm. "Tch, it took longer this time..."

_--Flashback--_

_"Kanda!!" The Chinese girl attempted to drag the teen by force back to his bed. "You were nearly killed by that blow! You have a ruptured lung! Don't lie to me and tell me you're all healed. It's only been a MONTH since you went on your first mission"_

_The Japanese boy scowled as he broke free of Lenalee's grip. "I'm_ fine, _Lenalee._"

_At this moment, the nurse returned from lunch, her face contorted with anger. "WHAT. ARE YOU DOING. OUT. OF. BED?!"_

_Kanda glowered at the woman. "I'm healed."_

_The matron dragged the scowling teen back into bed before commencing a check up on the dark-haired assassin. "You're not healed until I say you are."_

_Lenalee watched with watery violet eyes as Kanda glared daggers at the matron and the machines._

_The machinery beeped before falling silent. The woman stood up shakily as she noticed the Chinese girl perched on a chair. "Get the Supervisor please."_

_Several minutes later, the Supervisor strode into the infirmary. "What's the matter Matron?"_

_"He's completely healed...there's not even a scar!"_

_Komui stared at the 10 year old boy in shock. "What?!"_

_"I told you I was healed," Kanda muttered._

_--End Flashback--_

Kanda fisted hand before slamming it into the mirror, shattering the fragile glass into a thousand pieces. He pulled his hand away, oblivious to the pain dealt by the fragmented pieces. The dark-haired teen frowned as blood welled along the cuts, beading in a line or dripping down his calloused fingers and into the sink. It was definitely taking longer to heal now...he thought darkly back to his dream that morning.

Allen burst into the room. "What in the world did you-" His pale features twisted into a look of horror, as Kanda observed his blood-covered hand with an impassive expression. The Japanese assassin didn't react as the snowy-haired boy gently washed away the crimson liquid, his mind still caught within the thoughts of that syringe.

Allen emitted a cry of shock, as the blood washed away to reveal silver scars where the mirror had cut. "What in the-?!"

_Your life is bound by the Lotus..._

Kanda flinched, yanking his hand free. "Don't touch me," He snarled. He didn't think... He shouldn't have-

"Well I'm sorry for caring," Allen snapped as he turned away.

The Japanese teen ground his teeth as he the silver-eyed boy shut the door behind him. _When did things get so seriously fucked up...?!_

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen~**

He held up a gloved hand with a sigh. _What have I ever done to Kanda?_ He let his hand fall limp by his side, drawing his knees to his chest. Another sigh escaped the white-haired boy's lips. _Unless..._

There was a soft bang as Kanda emerged from the bathroom engulfed in steam. Allen felt the blood rise to his cheeks as the dark-eyed assassin stepped onto the carpeted ground, water dripping freely from the dark locks of his hair. The silver-eyed boy found his gaze being drawn to the strange marking on Kanda's bare chest. _Unless..._

The Japanese teen seemed to notice Allen's curious stare, but he ignored it as he moved to sit down on his bed. The snow-haired boy rested his chin on his knees as Kanda crossed his legs and began to meditate.

_Unless...he already knows._

Allen dismissed the thought with a shake of his head, rolling onto his stomach. _It's too late to worry about it now... _

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and thank you to all those who reviewed/favourited/alerted this fic)~**

Kanda scowled as Anzhela entered the room. "Is the phone fucking free yet?! It's already fucking night."

"Apologies for the delay, if you'll follow me..."

The white-haired boy gestured for Kanda to go alone, after all, there was no point in him going. Anzhela smiled, nodding her head before leaving the room. He took off his left glove as their footsteps faded away_. It's time..._

It wasn't long beforeLulu Bell walked in, a package in her arms."This is regards from Mikk," She told him as she handed him the wrapped bundle. "He'll be meeting you back at home."

The white-haired boy received it reluctantly, thanking her with a smile. She took off her shades, revealing cat-like yellow eyes. "Even my mission is now coming to an end." She turned towards the door. "Farewell Walker, and good luck."

"Same to you," Allen replied as she left the room.

Several minutes passed before he finally decided to open the package, though a quick look at what lay inside made Allen wish very dearly that he hadn't opened it. "You must be bloody joking."

He lifted the long-sleeved black shirt, twitching at the various silts which criss-crossed the torso and arms. Chains clinked noisily as he lifted what he presumed was the sleeve. "Does this even come under the category of a shirt?!" Allen scowled deeply as he thrust it aside picking up a very tight pair of pants, which also sported a similar design. Heaving a sigh, he reluctantly shrugged off his coat letting it crumple in a heap on the floor. _I'll never wear it again... _He pulled on the shirt Mikk had given him with a grudging tug. It irked him to wear something so...so...

A loud bang cut through his thoughts, announcing Anzhela's entrance.

"Sir Walker...it's time."

He flung his cloak over his shoulder before taking off his other glove. "Thanks Anzhela." Allen could feel curious brown eyes fixed on his blackened arm, tracing the strange patterns that swirled on his shoulder. "Lead the way."

**~Raise Your Hand If You Love Yullen (and PLEASE leave a review?)~**

Kanda scowled as he sat down beside the phone, studying the large piece of machinery with a sceptic look. With a sigh of irritation, he began dialling the number Komui had provided with him. It rang twice before the Supervisor picked up.

"Supervisor Lee speaking."

"Che. What the hell did you need to talk to me about?"

"Kanda..." The scientist sounded tired, his voice strained. "Can you wait while Lavi clears this line."

"Che, whatever."

"All clear." Came Lavi's voice.

"Thank you Lavi." Komui paused momentarily with a sigh. "Kanda, I need to ask you some questions...and I'd like you to answer truthfully."

"What the fuck is this about, you damned scientist?!"

"When you got hurt in your last mission...how long did it take you to heal?"

"...three months."

"It's taking longer now, isn't it?" The question came out as more of a statement.

"Che...why the fuck does that matter?!"

"Kanda. Has your tattoo spread?"

"What the fu-"

"Answer..._please._"

"Tch, yes."

Komui took a deep breath before continuing. "Last question. Have you been seeing anything out of the ordinary...wolves....fish..."

"What the fuck..."

"knives..."

"I see those every fucking da-"

"...Lotuses."

Kanda's eyes widened as his grip on the phone slackened.

There was another long pause before the Chinese man spoke once more. "What I'm going to tell you next will be shocking...but you mu-"

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**"Innocence activate." **

* * *

Cough...this ain't a cliffhanger, what are you talkin' about.... Well maybe it is, but at least I'll update faster (I hope) which reminds me, do you guys prefer shorter chapter but faster updates or vice versa... Cause this chapter was damn long. And just a reminder... THIS IS AU. So have fun guessing what happens next~

Page breaks are once again courtesy of **MitarashiiDango** who had tonnes of fun making them up (i presume) though if you followed her instructions...I'm sure your arm will now be very sore.

Reviews are much appreciated~

**--Melodicxstar--**

p.s. Vote in the poll~ ^^


	4. Found and Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N: And i'I back with another update... sorry this took longer than I expected. School suddenly decided that now was the best time to drown us in homework == I know this chapter's short...but i wanted to update before even more hw piled up...especially since I left you guys on a cliffhanger and all....

Thanks to **MitarashiiDango** and **xXWhite ButterflyXx** for beta-ing this chapter ^^

And more thanks to my amazing reviewers: **Zenigami, marufu-chan, 100thAngel, Suki Doll, Princess of Oblivion, EulaliaGal, liliac gurl, ShikiRima4ev-doublesided, xXShadowRebelXx, waterlit, a1y-puff, animeyaoimaster, Angel Fantasy **and **moshimellow. **Thank you for your reviews ^^ you probably hear this all the time, but MEH hear it again, thanks a tonne~ you really made my day(s) =)

Reminder:

_italics -_ thoughts

"speech" - dialogue

normal text (prose)

-----o0o----- - dream

Thank you for reading, and enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Four:

Found and Forgotten

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**"Innocence activate!"**

Kanda swivelled to face the voice as he brought Mugen up into a guard stance. He barely contained his surprise as a strange claw-like hand flung him into the far wall. The Japanese teen ignored his body's protests as he dragged himself to his feet, anchoring himself with Mugen before swinging it in an arc above his head as he deflected a blow from the long-bladed fingers, the harsh ring of metal echoing in his ear. _You'll have to do better then that._

The Japanese assassin slashed at the white-cloaked figure who blocked easily with the glove-like armour on his hand. In a flash, Kanda was above his attacker, bringing his katana down on the hooded attacker. The dark-haired teen landed lightly on the ground when his attack was sidestepped. With a merciless smirk, he seized the furred collar and drove his assailant into the wall.

"Too slow," he smirked as he rested the tip of Mugen's blade on the figure's neck. He lowered his blade when the hood fell away. "Mo...ya...shi?!"

The snow-haired boy regarded him coldly beneath a silver mask as Kanda frowned at him. "What the fuck are you wear-"

"You of all people should know this," Allen cut in as he batted the katana aside. "Never hesitate."

Kanda swore as Mugen was torn out of his hands, the katana spinning uselessly away. _Fucking brat. _He instantly reached inside his coat for two of his concealed blades, brandishing one in each hand. "I fucking _hate_ using these."

Not that you could really be picky in a fight...but still.

The British boy charged towards him, attacking him with deadly precision. Kanda merely smirked as he evaded the onslaught of blows, returning them easily. Their fight now resembled more of a dance as they weaved in and out of each other's aggressions.

"Do you seriously think you can beat me, moyashi?" He scoffed, as he deflected the barrage of silver dealt by the silver-eyed boy.

Allen struggled to remain emotionless as irritation seeped into his mind. "You've never even seen me fight, Kanda, you don't know _anything_."

"Che. I know that a fucking NOAH like you should die."

The traitorous sprout faltered in his movements, his eyes going wide beneath his mask. "You know that I'm a...?"

Kanda flung his blade at Allen's hand, the cold steel burying deep into the cross engraving. "A motherfucking, traitorous bastard? Yes."

The white-haired boy dislodged the knife with a scowl. "You're a real bloody arsehole." Allen regarded the Japanese assassin with growing anger, his gaze darkening to orbs of ashen grey.

Kanda's expression became impassive as he pushed his anger aside. Kill him first...then fucking take it out on him.

Allen twirled the other knife in his right hand before letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud. There was a low ring as the blade drove deep into the carpeted grounds. Kanda wasted no time as he threw the second knife, this time aiming for the boy's chest. Allen caught it in midair, his features now assuming a look of contempt. "Give up, Kanda. You'll never win," he said, as the dark-haired teen took this moment to retrieve Mugen from the ground/floor.

"Shut the fuck up."

Allen seemed to disappear for a brief moment before reappearing behind Kanda, his claw-like arm outstretched. "You should've given up." Kanda glanced down at the tracks of crimson travelling down his chest. "You think you can beat me with _this?_" he snorted as he removed his destroyed coat. Allen's impassive expression twisted into a scowl. "Says the one whose bleeding and can barely stand," he retorted.

The onyx-eyed teen twirled to deflect the next onslaught of attacks, ignoring the pain that accompanied the rapid loss of blood. "Tch." He uttered an unintelligible word of disgust as blood began to seep through his sleeveless shirt, the smooth fabric pressing against his wounds.

_-- Bound by the Lotus... --_

Allen had closed the distance between them, plunging his silver hand into the assassin's stomach. "I'm sorry, Kanda."

"Fuck....you," Kanda spat, between violent coughs of bloods. Red flashed behind his eyes as the British boy rounded on him, backhanding the teen hard into the wall.

He ignored the ring of grey around his vision as he forced himself upright, blood pooling at his feet_. Heal dammit. _

Allen quirked a brow as Kanda steadied himself with Mugen, obviously reaching his limit. "You can still stand?"

The onyx-eyed teen smirked as he stood up, displaying none of the pain that his eyes betrayed. "You can't kill me," Kanda simply said as he came at the boy with quick, precise cuts. Sparks flew as Allen caught the sword in mid swing.  
"Who said anything about killing?" The white-haired boy replied, snapping the blade like a twig between his fingers.

The atmosphere chilled as the piece of steel clattered to the ground.

"You broke Mugen," Kanda said flatly, still holding onto what was left of the broken katana.

Allen cocked his head in mock confusion. "Did I now? What a bloody _shame._"

The Japanese teen regarded the boy murderously, his lips curled into a sneer of disgust. "You're going to fucking wish you were never fucking born."

The white-haired boy shrugged as he sidestepped a fatal blow. "I already do."

In a split-second, Kanda had drawn his pistol, clicked it off the safety latch and shot.

Allen's eyes widened as a bullet whistled past him, lifting strands of his hair in its wake. He instantly touched his head, staring at the Japanese teen in confusion, "You didn't....kill me?"

_It would have been a point-blank shot.....yet....he missed? - That's not possible...Kanda wouldn't miss...he'd-_

The Japanese teen slammed his knee into the Allen's stomach, sending the wide-eyed boy stumbling back. He aimed the gun once more_. _

_You won't miss this time, _rage whispered in his ear.

Kanda blinked, lowering the gun slightly in barely disguised confusion. _I missed?_ Deep in thought, he barely registered Allen's approach. It wasn't until the white-haired boy was less than a metre away did he look up, his dark gaze met Allen's for a fleeting moment.

With a pang of guilt, Allen dealt a swift blow to Kanda's head, causing the teen to crumple to the ground.

**~Mitarashiidango's 2 minute 3 seconds time of fame commences~**

"What I'm going to tell you next will be shocking...but you must understand...-" Komui trailed off as the phone began to produce incomprehensible noises into his ear before falling to silence. "Kanda?"

Lavi burst into his room, flame red eyebrows drawn together in a frown. "Komui!" He blurted, waving his hands around erratically. "Kanda- he - Allen - they... Somebody - cut the - nothing we can - WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Komui pursed his lips, returning the phone to its cradle. "Calm down Lavi...now repeat what you just said _slowly."_

The hacker took in a deep breath before launching into an explanation. "Someone physically cut the line...which means, we can't reach Kanda...and I think it might have been Al, which means that NOAH has moved!"

"Shit." The Chinese man clenched his hand tightly into a fist. "Thank you, Lavi...you can leave now, I need some time to think."

"Send me." Lavi's mouth was set in a firm line of determination.

Komui's reply was instant: "No."

"But you _know_ I can fight Komui, if you'd just let me get my hammer and use-"

"No." He interrupted, "I won't send you on a wild goose chase Lavi, it doesn't matter whether you can fight or not, I need you _here_."

"But-"

"If you're so desperate to help. Do what you do _best. _Find Kanda..."

Lavi bowed his head as he left the room, hundreds of thoughts whirling in his head. _Find Yuu... _

**~Mitarashiidango says thank you to those who liked her pagebreaks last chapter~**

Allen let out a sigh of relief as the engines dulled to a loud hum, signalling that the icy take off from the banks of Lake Ladoga had been a success. He undid his seatbelt with a click as a small light signalled that is it was safe to do so. With a smile, he left the small plane interior and entered the cockpit. "I didn't know you could fly a jet, Lulu Bell."

The blonde woman glanced at him. "You should change out of that." She made a small gesture at his bloodstained clothes. "There are clothes in the small compartment near the back."

The white-haired boy grimaced as the plane did a small jump. "Sure, thanks."

Allen cautiously made his way to the compartment she had indicated, tearing off the atrocious shirt Mikk had provided him with a grin. He tossed the bloodied scrap aside, along with the discarded cape and mask. "Thank God for that..." He muttered, changing into a clean grey shirt and black loose pants. His stomach did a flip as the cabin jolted, sending him stumbling to the other side of the plane. "Urgh."

Lulu Bell was flying them to Moscow Airport which they would then board a six hour flight back home under the pretence of a medical emergency.

_Home..._

The word sounded foreign in his mind...after all, it had been nearly two years since he had seen his family back in Madrid, Spain: their current residence.

Allen drew his attention back to the unconscious teen who now lay sprawled across a stretcher, balanced precariously on a row of chairs. The silver-eyed boy frowned as his gaze fell on the bloodied mess of Kanda's shirt. With a twinge of guilt, he gently removed the destroyed material taking care when he neared the multiple wounds inflicted on the well-muscled chest. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he gently traced the contours of Kanda's torso though the wet cloth, gently wiping away the dry blood. His hand hovered for a moment as he admired the teen's smooth skin now marred by the wounds he himself had dealt. Swallowing thickly, Allen put aside the stained cloth, turning expectantly when Lulu Bell's voice floated over the intercom. "We'll be arriving at Moscow Airport in twenty minutes, Walker. Make sure that neither you nor the target have any metal objects on you."

Allen gulped nervously as his eyes flitted to the dark pants Kanda was wearing. _No way... He wouldn't conceal blades in his pants... _He dragged a hand through his snowy hair as he tugged off Kanda's boots. _Lord help me...._

Blushing furiously, Allen yanked up the leg of the teen's trousers, brushing lightly against the pale skin. He hastily removed the hidden blade, before dragging the dark material down. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me... It's just Kanda... He's a GUY for goodness sake...-not to mention he's the enemy... _

**~The beta reader (Mitarashiidango) loves you for reading this~**

Lavi sighed as the computer emitted a short beep. "Where the hell did Allen take Yuu?" He swiftly turned off the monitor when Lenalee stepped into the room, carefully balancing a tray of coffee. "Yuu? You mean Kanda right...What about Kanda?"

"Nothing much," the redhead hastily replied, receiving his mug of coffee. "I'm just backin' up Yuu-chan while he's on his mission."

The Chinese girl regarded him skeptically for a moment. "Kanda's not in trouble....is he -I mean...with Allen and all..."

The green-eyed teen laughed, running his fingers through his flame red hair. "Yuu-chan...in trouble? Nah. It's cool at the moment."

"MY SWEET LENALEE~!" Komui cried out from the room next door. "IS THAT YOU~?"

Lenalee sweatdropped as the Supervisor continued to wail for his beloved sister. "Sorry Lavi, I'll talk with you later at dinner?"

The redhead waved at the Chinese girl as she backed out of the room. "Later." Lavi instantly switched on the monitor as the door clicked shut. _Lenalee still doesn't know about last night...nor should she. It'd only make her cry..._

**~These pagebreaks implore you to review~**

Allen stifled another yawn as he pushed the stretcher through the terminal. The silver-eyed boy sighed as he strapped the stretcher in place, before seating himself beside it. S_ix hours to go... _There was a small click as Lulu Bell sat down behind him. Allen leant back against the seat's headrest in an attempt to get comfortable. The white coat he wore rubbed uncomfortably against his skin and the blond wig itched incessantly. It took all of him just to sit still.

"This is your Captain speaking, we will be taking off shortly. I hope you have a comfortable flight aboard this plane."

Allen closed his eyes as the plane lurched into movement, the wheels moving along the runway. _I wonder...if everyone will hate me. Not that it matters... I'm never going to see them again. _He held his breath as the wheels broke away from the ground. _Lord help them..._

----------------o0o----------------

_"C'mon Yuu, be nice to the new guy."_

_"Don't fucking call me that."_

_"Don't be mean." -laughter- "This is Al, he's an assassin like you!"_

_"Che. A moyashi like him....he couldn't kill a fly even if he tried."_

_--_

_"Kanda! Don't be mean to Allen... He just came back from his first mission as a Black Order assassin..."_

_"Huh. Like I give a shit. Sprouts that can't do anything and fuck up on their first mission can just go die."_

_"KANDA!!"_

_--_

_"Oi. Moyashi... What the fuck are you doing?"_

_"Che, you're so clumsy... Now quit staring at my hand and take it. You're blocking the path."_

_--_

_"Thank you Allen. It's great to see you working so hard, but feel free to take a break."_

_"Komui's right, Al. Ya gotta take a break every once in a while y'know..."_

_--_

_"What the hell. What do you think you're doing?! Tch. It's only a little cut, there's no way I'm going to the infirmary for something as small as this."_

_--_

_"Don't forget to return safely!"_

_--_

_"Mo...ya...shi?!"_

_--_

_"You think you can beat me with this?"_

--

_"Fuck...you."_

* * *

I'll keep this short...but once again thanks for the support! And review please? xD

Page breaks written by **MitarashiiDango** (as per usual)

And go vote in the poll~

**--Melodicxstar--**


	5. Reason and Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N: Damn... seriously. I DEFINITELY wanted to update before this. *sigh* I'm so sorry... but school is being an absolute pain in the ass... so, I probably won't be able to update any faster than this. HOWEVER, it's the holidays... so scrap that I WILL update soon! D;

Once again, thank you **MitarashiiDango** and **xXWhite ButterflyXx** for beta-ing~~ =]

AND MY THANKS DEFINITELY GOES TO: **lilac gurl, moshimellow, waterlit, Afael Ishtar, Nimadel, Ribbonseal, Zenigami, Dead-Bitch-by-Overload, marufu-chan, Princess of Oblivion, akiko555, KyuubiKitsune111, Suki Doll, 62, (), xXShadowRebelXx, TwilightHaseo, Lord Makura, vampirechick810, AngelicDemon97, AnimeCrazed121 **and** ShadowOfTruth** for your support, your love and your kind comments. Thank you SO much for all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter~ ^^

Reminder:

_italics -_ thoughts

"speech" - dialogue

normal text (prose)

-----o0o----- - dream

--text-- - memory/flashback

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT~!!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Reason and Reckoning

Allen smiled as Rhode bounded up to meet him and Lulu Bell.

"Allen~!" she squealed as she grabbed his hand, dragging him up the steps of their home.

"Ah...Hi Rhode...it's sure been a while." He allowed himself to be led through the vast mansion, playing along with the blue-haired girl. Thoughts of last night's dream tumbled restlessly in his head, each memory weaving in and out of his vision with cruel clarity.

"Hey look Jazzie, Al's back!"

"Al? Where?" The blond turned wildly to search for Allen, his words tugging at the grotesque stitching over his mouth.

"There you _stupid_ idiot," Devitto snickered, backhanding his twin with the barrel of his gun. "Are you blind?"

"Shaddup Dev," Jasdero howled, waving his own gun in return. "I'll get you for that!"

Allen massaged his temples as the twins took off down the hallway, gunshots echoing long after their footsteps had disappeared. "They're...lively as usual..." he noted bemusedly.

Rhode rolled her eyes in response. "Those retards never learn."

"You shouldn't insult your brothers, Rhode," he scolded lightly. "...Did you dye your hair again?"

The blue-haired girl pouted, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't you like it?"

"No...no-I mean yes I _do_ like it...wasn't it purple before?"

"I got bored of purple...so I dyed it blue," she explained with a grin.

"Doesn't my darling Rhode look _lovely_ with blue hair?" Sheryl gushed as he enveloped the pair in a hug.

"She certainly does," Allen amended as he carefully extracted himself.

"What are you doing home so early?"

The trio all turned to face the new voice, identifying the person to be none other than Tyki Mikk.

"You're so cold to your dear brother!" Sheryl cried, as he moved to embrace the dark-skinned man.

Mikk ducked under the oncoming pair of arms and glared at the man who shared his blood. "Don't call me _'dear',_" he growled. "It's disturbing."

"Morning Mikk," Allen said politely. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Allen Walker... You've grown since I last saw you."

Allen scowled. "Of course I have, Mikk."

"_Please,_ call me Tyki...we're family after all."

"Tyki darling!"

"Not you," Mikk snapped at his brother.

"Well it's seriously been great seeing you all after so long..." Allen stifled a yawn. "But I'm practically dead on my feet, so if one of you would show me my room...."

"I-" Rhode began.

"I will." Mikk interjected, staring pointedly at his niece. There was a silent exchange between them before Rhode pouted. "Fine," she relented. Then grabbing her dad's hand, she waved at Allen. "I'll see you at dinner."

"About your target..."

Allen narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired man. "What about him?"

"I'm leaving the interrogation to you," Mikk replied, moving smoothly down the dimly lit hallway

"What!? But that's Rhode's job!" Allen protested, hurrying to keep up with the man's long strides. _He expects me to torture Kanda...?! -I..._

"Rhode has other matters to attend to." The gold-eyed man said, stopping suddenly. "Your mission isn't over until you find _him._"

Allen sighed. "I know..."

"You can't stomach torturing your ex-friend?"

The white-haired boy stiffened at the accusation, his silver eyes flashing angrily. "The fourteenth may be inside me... But _I will_ get him out of me. So don't make me out as a weak and pathetic traitor," Allen exclaimed hotly.

Mikk held up his hands in plea of innocence. "That wasn't what I meant at all, Allen. I'm sorry you thought of it that way."

The silver-eyed boy stared at the floor, embarrassed by his outburst. "Don't apologise, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, it must be hard on you," Mikk replied as he pushed open a door marked by the number 14. "Welcome, to your new bedroom."

Allen's jaw fell open as he stepped into the richly furnished room. Silver eyes surveyed the room dumbly as Mikk led the boy further into the room, treading lightly on the soft white carpet.

Sunlight streamed through the large windows that lined the enormous room, splashing pools of gold on the otherwise silver and white room. Allen approached the huge bed hesitantly, his eyes fixed on the intricate silver embroidery that swirled across the moonlight quilt.

"Mana," he murmured quietly as he traced the familiar pattern that instantly brought a song to mind.

Mikk smiled as he placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked, snapping the boy out of his reverie.

"Of course!"Allen replied, tearing his gaze away from the bed. "I - it's lovely."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you...who-?"

"It was the Earl's idea," Mikk interrupted, answering the unfinished question. "And mine, of course. I figured that after all you'd been through, you needed a place where you could think."

Allen smiled gratefully.

"Well I'll leave you to rest. I have some matters to attend to..." Mikk crossed the room in several steps, arriving at the door in a matter of seconds. He waved as he closed the door behind him. Allen stiffened as he caught the tail-end of the sentence. "Matters...concerning your red-haired friend."

**~Please review for the sake of all the braincells lost when the beta reader hit the author's head~**

Lavi abruptly sneezed, causing various members of the white and black order to gaze at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he reassured them, with a saluting gesture. "Only a bit o' dust."

"You're pushing yourself too hard," Reever commented with a sigh.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lavi replied.

"Reever's right," Lenalee said, a small frown twisting her pretty features. "What's going on that's so important that you've been skipping meals and sleep for?"

Various members shared glances between them as Lenalee held the red-head under her scrutinising stare.

"I'm just worried for them," Lavi finally replied, heaving a sigh. "I mean, they're in suspicious territory y'know... I don't want them to get injured just 'cause I was slacking off or somethin'.

The chinese girl seemed to accept this answer, and handed him his cup of coffee. "Just take a break soon."

----------------o0o----------------

_"Aww, ya even gave him a pet name!"_

_"Shut up."_

_--_

Why?

--

_"So...which way do _you_ swing?"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_--_

What?

_--_

_"Are you feeling okay, Allen? You're really red..."_

_"Woah Al...do ya have a fever?"_

_--_

_"Let me remind you, this is a long-term mission...don't forget who you really are."_

_--_

I know...

--

_"Don't touch me."_

_--_

_"Is this mission too harsh on you?"_

--

I knew...

--

_"What the fuck are you blabbing on about?"_

_--_

Kanda?

--

_"You can't kill me."_

_--_

What? Why would I-

_--_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_--_

But I-... You-

--

We...

--

_He was drowning in a whirlpool of delusions...a swirl of faceless masks and wordless songs._

----------------o0o----------------

Silver eyes flew open to meet the stardust canopy of his bed as the white-haired boy lingered between dream and reality.

"Alleeeeen!! Allen? Are you awake? Alleeeen?!" There was a pause. "Hmph~ Well, you're target's awake!"

_My target...? _He could feel the ice cold material that pressed against the back of his head, soaked with his own tears.

There was an audible sigh as Rhode turned away. "Geez, the least you could do is reply after I went to _all _that trouble of telling you that Kanda-"

_Kanda...?!_

"- was awake..."

_Awake?_

Allen wrenched himself free of his sheets, sticky with his own sweat. _Kanda's awake... He... I..._

The silver-eyed boy froze, his hand hovering above the silver handle of his door. _What am I doing...? _Allen closed his outstretched hand, letting it fall back by his side. "I must be going delirious," he sighed as he turned away from the door. He flinched when an image of Kanda reached out towards him before dissipating into thin air.

_--"Quit staring at my hand and take it."--_

Allen slammed his hand into the door, leaving a visible dent_. Calm down Allen... This is only temporary... A side effect of that godforsaken dream_. The white-haired boy raised his hand to the scar that ran through his left eye and curved around his cheek. He...he had to keep walking... He'd promised Mana... He-

_--He was drowning...drowning in a whirlpool of delusions...a swirl of faceless masks and wordless songs.--_

**~Please review for the sake of faster and more frequent updates~**

Onyx orbs took in the white surroundings of the cell, narrowing under the force of the harsh lighting. It was cold, and the white stone walls pressed icily against his bare back. Kanda frowned at this realisation, glancing down in irritation at his sudden lack in clothing. The frown only deepened when a sharp stab of pain alerted him of his injuries.

_Che...they actually treated my wounds._

He pressed his thumb experimentally on the bandaged area, scowling when blood began to seep through the bandage. "Shit," he muttered, cursing his slowing regenerative ability. He could picture the lotus hourglass he hid so well within the depths of his wardrobe - hidden, from curious eyes and his own. Kanda closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

No fucking retard would want to see their life in an hourglass let alone a goddamn pink _flower._ His scowl deepened as his thoughts turned to the lotuses which awaited his return to the visual world - blooming...wilting...fading...

His opened his eyes when the moyashi stepped into the room, bringing with him the smell of soap and...

_Fear?_

Allen knelt down, drawing level to Kanda's face. "Kanda."

The dark-haired assassin didn't reply, noting that the white-haired boy purposely avoided meeting his eyes. "Che."

Silver eyes narrowed at the statement, but his face remained void of emotions. "I'm here to ask a few questions..." the Moyashi continued. "And it would be in your best interest to answer them."

"Like _hell_ I'll answer any of your questions."

Allen slammed his hand into the wall, his deformed arm coming millimetres from Kanda's ear. "Realise that I would prefer it if you'd answer the questions without me having to resort to other methods," he warned, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Kanda arched a brow, his mouth quirking in amusement. "Do what you want."

"I'll tell you one more time," the sprout said. "It would be in _your_ best interest if you answered my questions."

The Japanese teen scowled, his patience wearing thin. "I don't give a shit. You might as well kill me because I am _not_ going to answer any of your fucking questions."

Allen pulled his hand back, standing up with a sigh. "I'm not going to kill you, but I _can_ use this..."

Kanda stiffened as Allen brought out a large syringe filled with pale orange liquid. The tip glinted cruelly in the bright lighting, causing images of his nightmare to resurface.

_--"You should be grateful, Yuu. Your life will be bound to the Lotus, and one day...you'll be grateful for it. Now hold..._still_."--_

He could feel sweat beginning to bead along his brow as the white-haired boy knelt to meet him once more. "Why aren't you even fighting?"

The dark-haired teen frowned. _Why wasn't he resisting? What would he gain from getting _that_ injected into him?_

"Che. That load of bullshit doesn't work."

Allen glanced at the needle, a small smile lifting his lips. "Oh this?" He held the tip towards Kanda's exposed chest, letting it hover above the tattoo. Kanda flinched, his dark gaze fixated on the syringe.

_--A cry of agony wrenched itself from his lips as the cold metal buried itself deep into his chest, piercing his heart--._

"This," Allen continued, his voice sounded far off, "is a prop." The previously cold tone had shifted into one of mock cheerfulness.

"A prop," the dark-eyed teen echoed, tearing his gaze away from the damned object.

"Yes, yes." Allen brushed his finger against Kanda's brow, bemused. "You reacted just like the report predicted..."

_What the fuck?!_

"...I wonder what your reaction would have been if I had used black liquid-"

_How the-_

"-should I have strapped you to a table?" The conversational tone was slipping, being replaced by what - he couldn't tell.

Allen paused, his expression once again becoming blank. "So tell me Kanda... Who was that man?"

"Like hell I know," he spat, smothering the confusion and fear that threatened to arise. _-heck, if I knew...he'd be _long_ dead._

"_For heaven's_ sake! Stop being and idiot and_ think_ - just for a second - about what - "

"Why do you even care?" Kanda interjected, rendering the boy at a loss for words. "I'm the enemy, aren't I?"

Allen met his eyes for the first time, drawing him into an abyss of moonlight silver. "Right back at you. Why the bloody hell aren't you fighting?!"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

The white-haired boy looked away, standing up abruptly. "Like I said before, who ever said anything about killing?" Allen crossed the small cell, arriving at the reinforced platinum door in four large steps. He glanced back at the Japanese teen with a small frown.

"Lotuses, huh..."

**~the beta reader(s) apologises for any mistakes missed in this fic~**

Allen slid the door behind him, closing it with a satisfying click. Heaving a sigh, he leant back against the door, its chilly surface pressing against his sweat soaked shirt. _To think Kanda was next door all along, _Allen thought as he made his way to the bathroom. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he faced the large mirror which stretched above the pristine sink. A figure grinned at him from behind his reflection, its eerie black face beside his own pale features. Allen scowled at it, resisting the urge to shatter the creepy smile into a thousand pieces. _Annoying arsehole is still here. I need to find _'him' _soon..._

The white-haired boy turned on the tap, watching the water gurgle down the drain before bending over to cup his hands underneath/beneath the numbing flow. _Kanda didn't seem to know who _he_ was... _Dipping lower, he splashed the water onto his face, savouring the contact. Allen repeated the process several times before cutting off the steady stream of water_._ The British boy suddenly doubled over, as a severe coughing fit racked his body. Allen winced as droplets of blood splattered into the sink, sending a jolt of pain up his throat._ What in the –_

Another bout of coughing passed through him leaving him gasping for air. Allen steadied himself on the bench as he swayed from lack of air, drawing in shuddering breaths_. Oh God..._ The silver-eyed boy exhaled slowly as he leant back against the wall. _Bloody hell....what is going on? _

**~The beta reader encourages you one more time to review for the sake of a kanda and allen plushie that will arrive on your doorstep at 8:00 pm the very next night~**

"Lotuses." Kanda repeated, glaring at the door. "First Komui then Moyashi... How the fuck do they know?!" The dark-haired assassin took his anger out on the wall behind him, grunting in annoyance at the bruises which resulted. It took a full five minutes before they faded away. "Che. This is getting seriously fucked." Kanda scowled as he surveyed the tiny cell once more, going to great lengths to ignore the flowers which flitted teasingly around him. "I need to find _him_ soon...but instead I'm screwing around in this godforsaken cell!"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a pale figure that stood stark against a wall of darkness. It stumbled into the room, slamming the door behind.

Onyx eyes widened as silver eyes stared at him through a curtain of white hair. "Moyashi...?!"

The white-haired boy sat down hard on the floor, leaning against the silver door. "Just let me....sit here..." Allen licked the blood off his lips giving a weak smile. "I know you hate me, so if you want to kill me....by all means, do."

"What the fuck?!" The Japanese teen growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Allen gave a strained chuckle, "I have a NOAH within me...he's going to take over me soon... That's why-" He began to cough, spitting blood into his hand. Kanda frowned as he waited for the coughing to subside, his gaze fixed on the boy opposite him. _NOAH? Inside him? What the hell is he blabbing on about?"_

Allen finally stilled, lifting his head once more. "I need to find that man." Kanda found himself being drawn into the silver pools once more, slowly getting sucked in amongst the specks of grey.

"Che," he finally replied, looking away. "I won't listen to your bullshit. A NOAH inside you...don't fuck with me, moyashi. No idiot would fall for that!" The dark-haired assassin narrowed his eyes when Allen merely smiled. "What if I set you free?"

"What."

The white-haired boy slowly stood up, his expression suddenly clear of any pain he had previously displayed. "I said. What if I set you free?"

"I know that." Kanda snapped in return. "But why the fuck would you do that, baka moyashi."

"My name is Allen," the sprout automatically corrected, scowling. "It's for my mission."

"You're mission," Kanda said, his tone sceptic. "Just what is you're goddamn mission?!"

Allen heaved an irritated sigh, crossing his arms. "I already _told_ you Bakanda! I need to find _him_ to get this bastard NOAH _out_ of my body!"

"Che, yeah. And I'm the reincarnation of God."

Pale featured twisted into an annoyed frown as Allen crossed the room to glare down at the onyx-eyed teen. "Like you have anything to say! I'm not the one who sees _flowers_ everywhere!"

Kanda stiffened, his gaze darkening. "What the hell do _you_ know."

"Everything." The British boy replied. "You're life is _Bound by the Lotus."_

"How the-"

"You can't see them can you..." Allen interjected. "The flowers.... Around me."

Kanda didn't respond, his face having assumed an impassive expression.

The white-haired boy stepped closer, bending down slightly. "Do you want to know why?" Allen reached behind his neck to unclasp a previously unseen chain. On the end of it looped a string of wooden beads which circled to form what could presumably be a bracelet. The white-haired boy let the chain fall to the ground, holding the bracelet between two fingers.

The Japanese teen flinched when an ice cold hand pressed over his eyes, while nimble fingers slipped the wooden beads onto his wrist. Allen quickly stepped back.

Onyx eyes dilated in shock as the dark-haired teen stared around at the room. Allen stifled a laugh at the assassin's expression, whose brain seemed to be struggling to come to terms with this new development. "Kanda...?"

Said teen looked up with a start, his brows drawn together in a frown. "Why the hell did you give this to me...!?"

"You really don't know what you are....do you?" Allen murmured.

The Japanese teen scowled. "I'm fucking human. Wha-"

"No…" Allen cut in as he knelt own in front of the dark-haired teen. Silver eyes softened, as they traced over the still figure.

"No...you're not."

* * *

And uh.....sorry for the cliffy? – I couldn't resist it ^^; i mean.... this ff is suspense afterall right?

Please review! And once again, page breaks are courtesy of **MitarashiiDango.**

Signing out,

**--Melodicxstar--**


	6. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... yet xD

A.N: I have come to the conclusion that this chapter was and still is, evil. And I fail at fast updates T_T or at least that's what i thought, until a certain someone *cough*Vyrian D*cough* decided to blackmail me... so i guess you have to thank her for the update... that came sooner rather than later...

As usual, thanks goes to **MitarashiiDango **and **xXWhite ButterflyXx** for beta-ing this chapter xD

To my awesome reviewers: **moshimellow, whisperypath, A Random Person, marufu-chan, KuroiWing, Lord Makura, ShadowOfTruth, Xenophili, cari-STONIE, AnimeCrazed121, Angel Fantasy, Pyrokitsuna, akiko555, Evanescent Silence, Ain soph auir, TwilightHaseo, a1y-puff, DreamsofMoonlight, xXShadowDreamerXx, silverXshadow, Yuu-chi **and lastly** Vyrian D**...

THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! *sobs* i never expected so many people to read this fanfic... please continue supporting me~

And also thanks for voting in the pole~ It is now closed, and the extra pairing will be Lucky... of course, Yullen comes first xD

Enjoy =]

* * *

Chapter Six:

Past and Present

It was like the world froze over and time stood still. His ears heard nothing but the sound of shallow breathing, even and slow. His eyes remained blind to all but the silver which held him, tracing the contours of his still form. Endless thoughts tumbled in his mind, a swirl of incomprehensible words.

He couldn't believe it.

If he wasn't human...then what was he? - heck he had considered millions of reasons as to why he was in this _predicament_... But to doubt his own humanity? That would be complete lunacy. To believe the words of a traitor.

He wouldn't believe it.

_--"No...you're not."--_

"Che. I don't believe you." He rose abruptly to his feet, yanking the white-haired boy off his feet by the collar of his shirt. "So quit fucking with me_, Noah_, I'm not buying your shit."

Allen seemed unperturbed, replying: "There's no need to _'buy_' anything, _Kanda,_ and I never asked you to believe me. I simply think that you deserve to know the truth."

Kanda released the silver-eyed boy with a scowl, throwing him against the wall. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to listen to your bullshit."

Pain flashed briefly in the orbs of silver before quickly disappearing under a forced smile. "You are one of the few surviving subjects of a project known as '_Yi Ming' _otherwise known as _-_"

"Second Life." Kanda translated offhandedly, though his eyes said otherwise. Allen could see a shadow of fear blurred between specks of blue. "Do you know what it is?" he asked quietly.

"I don't care."

"Don't you?" Allen abruptly stood up, coming inches from Kanda. "You don't care-"

Before Kanda could react, two ice-cold fingers traced over his tattoo, leaving behind a strange tingling sensation.

"- about _this?_"

The touch remained for a fleeting moment before it moved to his wrist, ghosting over the beads that encircled it.

"Don't you want to be free of this life?"

"My life is none of your concern."

Allen suppressed a wave of annoyance as he heaved a sigh. "Look Kanda. I don't know if you're just being an insufferable jerk or simply _too stupid_ to understand. I'm_ trying to help you!_"

"I don't _want_ your fucking help," Kanda growled, ripping the bracelet off his wrist. Allen flinched as the beads slipped free of the string, clattering to the floor.

"Kanda..."

"Just shut up," the dark-haired teen snapped, onyx eyes burning flashing with fury. Kanda suddenly slammed his foot into Allen's stomach, sending the boy stumbling back in a coughing fit. His expression remained blank as he strode past the shuddering boy, coming to a stop at the locked door.

"The...code...is 2768," the white-haired boy managed between shaky breaths. Kanda frowned in response, sceptically keying in the numbers. The door swung open and without a moment's hesitation, Kanda stepped into the darkness.

Silver eyes followed helplessly as he was rendered still with exhaustion. Laying his head against the cool tiles, Allen curled into a ball on his side. _Oh God...I've completely screwed up..._

**~Come and join F.A.I.L! We've got Kanda plushies! **_**Bribery much? *shrugs* I WANTS!!**_

Komui strode into the room with a sigh, greeting the occupants with a tired smile. "He hasn't been sleeping has he?" He asked, gesturing at the slumped form.

Reever shook his head, "Lavi hasn't slept since Kanda disappeared."

Said teen sat up with a start when the phone started ringing, earning him several concerned gazes. "Damn, I fell asleep didn't I?" The redhead mumbled, reaching to take the phone call. "Yo, Lavi speaking."

"Che. Baka Usagi... Took you long enough."

Lavi's mouth fell open as he shot to his feet. "YUU-CHAN?!"

Komui's eyes widened. "Kanda?!" he yelled, leaping to the nearest phone.

"Tch. Don't call me that."

"Where are you?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Where's Komui."

"He's right here... I'll give it to him."

Komui took the phone with a smile before leaving the room. "Komui speaking."

"Explanations. Now."

"Look Kanda, I never thought it would come to this... I-I had planned to create a cure before it got this stage," Komui collapsed into his chair with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry."

"Che," Kanda muttered. "Doesn't matter anymore." _What the fuck...does everyone know what's happening except for me?! _

"How much do you know? Or more correctly...how much do you remember?"

"Just tell me everything." Kanda scowled as a prolonged silence tested his rapidly diminishing patience. "Komui..." he growled warningly, glaring daggers at the phone in his hand.

"Sorry," The Supervisor eventually replied heaving a sigh. "You don't realise how hard it is to suddenly tell you all of this."

"I don't care how you say it, so you might as well spit it out before I get over there and beat it out of you."

"Very well. I'll tell you it bluntly, since you clearly don't have the patience for anything else."

"Che."

"Ten years ago, the F.A.I.L Branch in Asia began experimenting with a substance known as 'Innocence'. However, these experiments soon turned to a project...to revive the dead. This project was known as-"

"Yi Ming," Kanda finished**.**

"...Yes...Yi Ming was the name of the project...it is taboo to mention it in F.A.I.L. because it could barely be called a success. At first, many people offered their deceased comrades as subjects of this project, hoping to bring back the life of their loved ones. Unfortunately, those of the White Order soon found that only a handful of these people were compatible with the 'Innocence' and even less had any reaction to the tests." Komui cringed as he inwardly recalled the grotesque images he had been shown previously. "Most subjects...were mutilated beyond recognition..." He trailed off to murmur his respects, a brief prayer whispered in the silence.

The Japanese assassin on the other hand**, **suppressed a rising sigh as he waited restlessly for the Chinese man to continue. After what felt like an eternity, Komui spoke again, "It's not surprising...that they soon began to create subjects to work with... or in other words, artificial humans. Due to the previous results, there were no complaints, but with a dwindling supply in money and resources, even the artificial subjects became fewer and fewer as the revival experiments continued to fail. One day, a new scientist joined the ranks and came up with the idea of a regenerative body...that way...the subject could be killed over and over again...That...was the Lotus Mark..."

The Japanese teen detected hesitance in the supervisor's tone, an avoidance of certain subjects.

"Komui. If you don't tell me _everything_ _right_ now. I..." For a moment, Kanda almost lost it as a surge of emotion suddenly welled up from within him. _Almost. _"I'm going to kill you," he quietly reiterated, cursing his momentary loss of control.

The Supervisor inwardly winced. Kanda made a lot of threats, most could be passed off...but this. Komui gripped the phone so tightly, his knuckles went white.

This. Was serious.

Finally, the Chinese man complied, his tone weighed down by years of guilt. "You were the first subject to bear the Lotus Mark...and you were the last. Almost immediately after you were operated on, the scientist vanished as suddenly as he had first appeared. We don't know his name, and little is remembered of his appearance - believe me Kanda, when I say that we've looked."

"Tch. When was he last seen. And where." His voice was flat, carefully void of any emotion that brewed within him.

"I...don't think there are any recorded sightings. However... You were created in the Asian Branch...if there's any place to start looking it would be-"

_-beep-beep-beep-beep- _

Kanda slammed the phone back into its cradle, swivelling to glare at Allen who had carefully manoeuvred himself to the foot of his bed.

"Oi, Moyashi. I have a deal for you."

**~We've also got Allen plushies!~**

"Madrid, Spain," Lavi announced as he strode into the office, his laptop balanced precariously on his side. "I have the GPS co-ordinates."

Komui nodded grimly as he pushed away remaining thoughts of the conversation. "Thanks Lavi...but, I won't be sending anyone."

"WHAT?!" The redhead smashed the wall behind him in wave of anger. "Kanda cou-"

"Kanda's fine. He's..." The Chinese man paused to search for a suitable term, "on a personal mission."

"A personal mission," he repeated in disbelief. "For _what_."

"That's none of your concern. This _mission_ is for Kanda to complete. Alone. - What I need, is files on the members of NOAH. Who they are, what they can do." Komui gave the hacker one final look before submersing himself in the nearest pile of paperwork. Lavi frowned slightly, knowing that there was little he could do to help the teen without directly disobeying the Supervisor. Heaving a sigh of resignation, he walked dejectedly back to his place in the room next door.

**~and Noah voodoo dolls?~**

Violet eyes dilated to the uncanny size of saucepans, as the forest-haired figure slumped to the ground. Had Lavi been more observant, he may have noticed the figure, pressed flat against the wall - listening.

But he was too absorbed in telling Komui his findings.

Had that same redhead glanced back - even once as he left, he would've heard_, seen_ even, the same figure fleeing off into the direction of her bedroom.

_But he hadn't._

If a nearby finder..._any _finder had been more curious, he would have asked why the girl had not been accompanied by one of his rank as she boarded the small boat...why she was in a strange black dress as opposed to the F.A.I.L uniform.

_But he hadn't._

Maybe if had Komui not been so intent on distracting himself with paperwork, he may have somehow sensed the departure of his sister.

_Maybe._

**~Join F.A.I.L or Kanda will hide under your bed at night and kill you. ~ **

"A deal. For me?" Allen smiled wryly. "Now what would that be, Ba-Kan-da?" There was an edge of smug satisfaction in his tone as the silver-eyed boy sported a mocking expression.

Kanda's glare softened, knowing that the sudden confidence was merely a front the moyashi was putting on to hide the pain brought on by that..._NOAH_...inside him. "Che, don't get too excited," Kanda responded, raising a sardonic brow. "You don't even know what it is yet."

Allen's face split into a wide grin, amusement brightening the moonlight gaze. "Excited? That doesn't even cut it. I'm abso-bloody-_lutely enthralled. Please..._don't keep me in suspense."

The brow rose higher as sarcasm levels sky-rocketed, leaving the teen unsure of whether he should be amused or annoyed. "Quit it," he finally growled. "You're not fooling anyone with your stupid act."

"What act?" Allen inquired innocently as he broke into an even wider smile. Kanda stared at the boy for several moments, before looking away. "Che. Whatever. I don't care."

"But what about the deal?"

"Look." Kanda snapped. "I need to find him. You need to find him. But _I _know where to find him. And _you_ don't."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'd be dead," he answered bluntly.

**~Seriously what kind of organisation names themselves….F.A.I.L O_o~**

Lavi frowned as a tag rose from the bottom right hand corner of his screen.

ShadowedTease would like to start a conversation with you. Do you accept?

"Shadowed...tease," Lavi muttered, staring at the screen with a frown. "How on Earth did he get past my firewall?!" The grey rectangle continued to flash insistently as he contemplated whether he should accept or not. _Ah what the hell... _

CarrotMachine has accepted, start chat room.

ShadowedTease says: _Good Afternoon, Bookman Jr. is it?_

CarrotMachine says: _Who the f*ck are you?! And how the f*ck did you get past my firewall!?_

ShadowedTease says: _I'm sure you can answer those questions yourself, Mr Bookman. But I'll save you the trouble.._

Lavi froze, unsure of what to say next. _Who is this guy?! How does he know my name?! He- _

"No way." The redhead muttered aloud. "There's is no way that..."

ShadowedTease says: _Tyki Mikk, Computer specialist of NOAH. Let's become good acquaintances._

ShadowedTease has closed the chatroom.

Lavi stared at the screen with a dumbfounded expression. "What the fuck?!"

Suddenly Reever burst into the room panting heavily. "She's...she's...GONE!"

"What is it Reever? Who is?"

Everyone in the building cringed as a wail echoed throughout the walls of F.A.I.L:

"MY SWEET LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**~CARROTMACHINE (My idea ^^) **_**Oh dears...such language.... **_

"You're leaving?" Rhode whined as she trailed after the silver-eyed boy. "But you've only been here for a few days!"

Kanda fought back the urge to pummel the noisy brat as he strode beside Allen with an irritated scowl.

Allen seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he tried and failed to explain to the blue-haired girl that he _had _to leave and it _wasn't _the end of the world that he was doing and that he _would_ be back.

"Where are you going, Allen?"

Kanda twitched at the sultry tone, turning instantly to face the voice. A tall dark-skinned man leant casually against the door, golden eyes glinting with amusement. "Well?"

Kanda glowered at the dark-haired man with barely veiled hatred.

"We're going to China," Allen replied curtly, "now give me the katana."

"This?" Tyki inquired, drawing out Mugen with a smirk. "Now why in the world did you ask me to fix _this?"_

Allen scowled. "I didn't ask _you_ to fix it. I gave it to Skin you bastard."

The man shrugged. "Whatever. Just answer my question and you can have the stupid sword."

Kanda ground his teeth as hatred billowed out in waves around him_. That bastard is touching Mugen. He's going to fucking di-_

"Don't." Allen said, holding his arm in front of the furious assassin. "And where we go is none of your business_, Mikk._" Silver-eyes clashed with gold as a silent message passed between them.

Eventually, the golden-eyed man relented, throwing the now-sheathed sword with a lazy flick of the wrist.

Kanda plucked it out of thin air, tying it swiftly to the belt before Allen could react.

Tyki merely raised an eyebrow before turning away. "Don't get yourself killed, Allen."

"I won't."

"Che. What are we waiting for? Let's go already," Kanda growled impatiently as various member's of the NOAH 'family' trickled into the lobby to say goodbye.

Allen willing complied, giving a quick wave to his family before dragging the Japanese teen out of the door behind him. "Can you fly?"

"What?!" _Is he on crack or something?!_

"Fly," Allen repeated. "A plane?" He gestured to the rather large machine behind him, which looked like some bored engineer had decided to see what a plane would look like if he'd combined it with a rocket and a UFO

"Oh...yeah," Kanda replied offhandedly, folding his arms over his chest.

"You_ do_?!" Allen said unsure of whether he should be surprised or amused that_ the_ Kanda Yuu could fly a plane.

"What's so funny," Kanda growled when the white-haired boy began to chuckle before doubling over in laughter. "Oi!"

"Sorry," Allen replied not feeling sorry at all, "Just.. .you...a _pilot_?"

"Che. Shut up and open the door already."

Allen merely smirked as the door slid open, revealing a sleek hi-tech cabin. "Well what are you waiting for_, Bakanda?_ We have an organisation to bring down."

* * *

Humour isn't really my forte, but i hope you enjoy this anyway xDDD

**Omake: If Kanda was an Alien.**

The Japanese teen scowled. "I'm fucking human. Wha-"

"No…" Allen cut in as he knelt down in front of the dark-haired teen. Silver eyes softened, as they traced over the still figure.

"No...you're not."

The white-haired boy jabbed his finger at the strange marking on Kanda's chest. "You're an alien."

"What," Kanda deadpanned.

"You're an alien," Allen repeated firmly. "This tattoo on your chest proves it! It's not even Japanese!"

"It's a Buddhist symbol," Kanda replied flatly.

Snowy brows knitted together at this statement. "Well... You're hair! No normal guy would grow their hair as long as you do! You're an alien... Just admit it!!"

Kanda resisted the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall, as the Moyashi straightened with a satisfied huff.

"I...for the last _goddamn_ time, AM _NOT_ ALIEN! My hair is long. Yes. What the fuck is wrong with that. I can grow my hair as long as I like, that _doesn't_ make me a fucking _alien_!"

Allen waved his hands wildly at the Japanese teen. "YOU'RE HAIR IS BLUE!"

"It's the light, idiot."

"YOU'RE TOO PALE TO BE HUMAN!"

"You're the fucking Snow White here."

"...YOU'RE TOO PRETTY TO BE A GUY!"

...................*twitch*

**/End Omake xD**

* * *

Well that ends another chapter ^^ no cliffhanger this time xD....kinda...

Pagebreaks in **bold**, courtesy of **MitarashiiDango** and page breaks in _**italics & bold**_**, **are courtesy of **xXWhite ButterflyXx**... they sure have fun with them don't they?

Thanks for reading~ And reviews are definitely appreciated!!

**--Melodicxstar--**


	7. Fault and Futility

Disclaimer: I dun own anythin'...

A.N: Chapter Seven here people~ And I'm sorry...but updating fast doesn't seem to work with me TT_TT though I DID have exams...

Well... thanks to **MitarashiiDango** and **xXWhite ButterflyXx** for beta-ing!

And to my reviewers: **whisperypath, TwilightHaseo, Suki Doll, Yuu-chi, Angel Fantasy, Vyrian D, AnimeCrazed121, moshimellow, Shunatsu, marufu-chan, akiko555, 62, PWNsomeness, Bitter-Sweet Teardrops, Lord Makura, Apple of Doom **and finally, **xXShadowDreamerXx**...

THANK YOU! ...I don't even know what else to say... so I'll shut up now...

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Fault and Futility

"Supervisor, have you seen Miss Lee? She was meant to train the new recruits..."

"Supervisor, the boots that I had repaired for Miss Lee have also disappeared!"

"Supervisor, several thousand pounds have been withdrawn from our bank in Switzerland."

"Supervi-"

"ENOUGH."

The long queue of people fell silent, as the Chinese man threw his hands down. "Lenalee...is on a mission..."

_A mission?_

_I thought she had quit field work..._

_What about her-_

_Shh! Don't say it..._

Komui tried to block out the hushed whispers that plagued on his own fears, but as the Supervisor, all he could do was smile and reassure the occupants that she was in perfect condition and they needn't worry. God could be so cruel... But then again, did a murderer like him really have the right to complain?

**~... i think i'm doing the pagebreaks now... cuz mi-dango's too "busy" *cough-lazy-cough* ^^ ~**

Kanda paced back and forth, sporting his customary scowl. "Can't this thing fly any faster?" He was still pissed over the fact that he had to wear a fucking _hard hat HELMET!_ Not to mention a godforsaken oxygen mask and a ludicrous _flying suit!_

Allen didn't dare look behind him, choosing instead to glare at the sky before him. "What the _hell_ are you complaining about! This is a bloody SR-71 _Blackbird_! Do you even know how _fast_ we're going right now?"

"Blackbird, bird _shit._ I don't give a fuck _what_ this is, just get it to go faster!" Kanda answered, folding his arms over his chest.

The British boy fought down a rising urge to kick the irritable teen _headfirst_ out of their flight. "For your information," Allen seethed. "this 'bird shit' is the _fastest air breathing manned aircraft _EVER built! _We're_ clocking an average of 2000 _miles_ per hour! We'll be in China in less then four hours!"

"Che, whatever. I don't care, just go faster."

"If we go any faster you'll have to sit down_."_ Allen retorted, flinching when the aircraft suddenly jolted. "Do you know how many regulations you're breaking just by _standing_?"

"Like I give a fu-"

The entire plane suddenly swerved to the right, sending the dark-haired teen flying into the padded walls.

"MOYASHI!"

"Just sit down," Allen replied tersely, whether from anger or fear - one couldn't tell. His grip tightened as a dirt runway stretched out before him. "We're about to land."

Kanda reluctantly sat down, knowing that even with his exceptional sense of balance, gravity would always win in the end.

"Thank you," the white-haired boy muttered sarcastically as he brought the plane down in a steady but steep decline. This would be their first and only fuel stop before they arrived in China. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

There was an ear piercing screech as the wheels abruptly made contact with the runway before it faded into the low thrum of the engine.

"Che. How long is this going to take?"

Allen shrugged, hastily wiping the sweat from his hands. "That depends on the engineers... I simply landed on the runway of one of the government bases."

Kanda raised an eyebrow as he stepped out of the aircraft, casting a sceptical look around the deserted runway. "You call_ this_ a government base?"

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND WALK AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

Kanda smirked, as he removed the flying gear in one swift movement. "Surrounded? Che."

**~Gravity always wins... another lesson... when you're playing against the wall (badminton/tennis) the wall always wins ^^~**

Komui nearly spat out his tea when a transmission brought him abruptly back to reality.

"Base 49711 to HQ, over."

The Chinese man hastily picked up the speaker, "HQ receiving, over."

"We have a problem sir! A Blackbird has landed on our runway... Two unidentified persons have exited. Seeking advi-"

The transmission was abruptly replaced by static which eventually faded into silence. Komui instantly reached for the phone on his desk. "Section Chief Reever, please report to my office immediately."

Said man stepped into the room moments later, eyebrows raised. "What's the problem Komui?"

The Supervisor yanked down a map behind him, pointing to the border of Turkey. "I just received a transmission from Base 49711," his finger rested on a spot to the right of Mashhad, Iran. "A Blackbird landed on their runway. A Blackbird."

"A _BLACKBIRD_?" The Australian wondered if he was hearing wrong. "I thought the use of those planes had been discontinued...what on Earth is it doing on a F.A.I.L runway?"

"That's what I want to know. We need to send back up..."

"But we'll never make it in time! We don't have ANYTHING that's fast enough...not something that can be manned by on of us at least."

An eerie smile appeared on the Supervisor's face. "I knew something like this would happen. That's why-"

"No," Reever interjected. "You are _not_ sending one of your Komurins there. Not while I'm alive."

"But-"

"No. Not now, not ever."

A maniacal expression soon replaced the eerie grin, "Too...late."

**~Review? and i'll give u... COOKIES nomnomnom~**

Allen silently wondered if Kanda felt any remorse as men fell down one by one around them. There was no hesitation behind those merciless swings as he ended life after life in clean smooth swipes. It was as if the idea of "comrades" had never graced the teen's mind, it was as if Kanda didn't care who was on the end of his blade, as long as they died.

But it was beautiful...it pained Allen to think so, but he could feel himself being drawn in by the whirlwind of movements.

Cut, slash, pivot, slice, stab, twist...it was like a dance...a dance that Kanda depicted so exquisitely...Allen was captivated. Kanda was a shadow amongst them, petals of blood seemed to fill the air, blooming around the teen's every step.

_What's wrong with me...he's a murderer! I shouldn't-_

Allen caught his breath as the dark-haired assassin approached him, wiping the blood from his blade. "Che. What are you still standing there for? Hurry up and fill the damn plane."

Onyx eyes widened as pale fingers reached towards his face. "There's blood on your face..."

"O-Oi! Moyashi... What the hell are you-"

Allen blinked, snapping back into reality. "Eh? EH? Ah! Sorry!" The boy suddenly backed away, a blush painted over his cheeks. Lowering his eyes, the white-haired boy dashed away from the Japanese teen. _Jet fuel, Allen. Get the jet fuel...Get the-_

_*BANG!*_

Allen winced as he was thrown back into the unsuspecting form of Kanda. "Ouch!" He muttered, as he hastily tried to get off the teen's chest only to be pulled back down. _What-_

"Look out, idiot," Kanda growled, bringing Allen's face into his chest as a beam shot over their heads.

"Th-Thanks." Allen stuttered as he hastily stood up, his cheeks going warm again. _Why did he save me...wouldn't it be better if I died? After all-_

"Tch. What the fuck is your problem. Quit zoning out and fight!"

As if to emphasize his point, another beam of red sizzled past them followed by a flurry of metal arms.

"EH?" Allen gaped at the construction of metal in horror as he leapt out of harm's way. "A KOMURIN?"

"Quit gawking and destroy that goddamn thing," Kanda snapped as he weaved in and out of the attacks, parrying the large chunks of metal.

The white-haired boy turned to face the contraption, his heart still pounding in his chest. "I know, I know." He raised his left arm, _focus. _"Innocence activate."

**~Komurin... *twitch*~**

"Uncle Tyki...Play with me?"

Said man arched a brow as he tore his gaze briefly away from the screen. "I can't."

"Eh? Why not?"The blue-haired girl whined.

"Because I'm _busy._" Tyki turned back to the screen. "Go bother the twins."

Rhode pouted, crossing her arms in a childish display. "But they've gone out..."

Her voice grated against his nerves and it took every ounce of his rapidly diminishing patience in order for him not to strike out at the little girl. "Look Rhode. Uncle Tyki is _busy_ doing _work._ So why don't you be a good girl and go play with someone _else_?"

Gold eyes regarded him suspiciously before the girl relented. "Fine~ I'll go play with someone else."

The Portuguese man sighed as Rhode left the room. _Note to self: never have kids._

_Chatroom has been established. Who do you wish to invite?_

A playful smile shaped the man's dark-skinned features as he swiftly entered in the necessary coding.

_CarrotMachine has entered the room._

ShadowedTease says: _It's been a while...Bookman Jr._

Tyki chuckled to himself when a reply was quickly dealt.

CarrotMachine says: _It's been 7hrs, 15 minutes and 42 seconds. That's not exactly a long time._

The Portuguese man thrummed his fingers on the table. _He was counting? Interesting... _

ShadowedTease says: _A long time is a rather subjective term, I guess. But was it necessary to time the times in which we meet?_

CarrotMachine says_: I didn't time it. My computer recorded your_ unauthorised_ access._

ShadowedTease says_: Then stop me. Unless..._

Tyki paused, his lips curved into a smirk. Maybe it was time to meet face to face? Before things get dirty that is...

ShadowedTease says_: You don't know how._

CarrotMachine says_: Don't underestimate me, bastard!_

ShadowedTease says_: London... That's not too far._

CarrotMachine is typing...

ShadowedTease says_: I'll see you soon._

_ShadowedTease has closed the chatroom._

**weeeee~~ last page break... sorta... XD REVIEW AND POKE MI-DANGO BACK TO DO HER JOB~**

Kanda sheathed his blade as Allen darted from metal to metal, effectively bringing the robot atrocity to a dull and grinding halt. The Japanese teen, strode away from the fight knowing that his presence there was unnecessary. He himself had faced the power concealed within that pale and child-like body...and lost. Kanda gritted his teeth in annoyance as he moved to refuel the plane.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Allen took note of Kanda refilling the Blackbird. _Good. Then we can leave the godforsaken place._ The white-haired boy ducked underneath an oncoming arm, slicing it cleanly with his innocence. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air, tugging at what was left of his usual appetite. He wasn't eating lunch today. Allen wondered if using his sword would have been a better idea...

_-"Don't bring it out unless you absolutely have to. After all, you are our secret weapon."-_

_Tyki Mikk..._ The name brought a bad taste in his mouth, or maybe it was the blood? Allen placed the matter aside, he couldn't afford to be distracted in a fight. Even one as pointless as this.

**xXx** (changes in POV)

Kanda found himself unable to look away from the white-haired boy. He was a blur of white amongst the glinting limbs, an angelic form amongst a hellish contraption. _That moyashi...he looks so fragile, child-like...yet-_

The Komurin collapsed into a pile of useless metal, with a loud crash sending up clouds of blood-stained dust.

_-Yet...he-_

"-nda!"

"BaKanda!"

Kanda scowled, turning to face the white-haired boy. "What."

Allen gestured to the plane as he leant against the hangar wall. "Let's g-"

All of a sudden, the boy crumpled, seized by a coughing fit.

"Oi! Moyashi!" An edge of worry could be detected in Kanda's tone as he rushed to the boy's side. "Oi!"

**xXx**

Allen could feel the edges of his mind going fuzzy. Daggers of pain buried themselves in his arm, chest and throat dragging out ragged cries from the breathless boy. He was succumbing to the darkness that seeped into his mind, offering sweet relief from the excruciating pain. An easy way out...

_Kanda?_

He could hear Kanda's voice... What did it matter? He was a traitor after all... A useless, dying traitor...

_Can't..._

_...Breathe._

**xXx**

Kanda swore as the boy went limp in his arms. "Oi!" Pressing his fingers to Allen's neck, the dark-haired teen searched for a pulse... He relaxed momentarily when he felt the faint fluttering of a heart beat. His hand shifted to the boy's chest.

_Shit._

The Moyashi wasn't breathing. Kanda stared at the pale form in rising desperation... He was an assassin not a doctor!

_-Caught unawares, his lips came crashing down onto Allen's...-_

Kanda scowled, why the fuck was he remembering something like tha-

His gaze fell back to the unbreathing figure.

_Shit._

The dark-haired assassin bent down to meet the snow-haired boy, pressing his mouth against the ice cold lips.

_Shit._

He forced air down the boy's throat, tasting the bitter tang of blood.

_Was this the innocence? _

Time liked to play cruel games, stretching out an eternity between each mouthful of air. It seemed to provoke him, urging the unrest of feelings he couldn't quite place. The Moyashi was dying in his arms, still and cold - angelic in the face of death.

_Don't you fucking die on me._

-o0o-

_"...it seems the Fourteenth was successful."_

No...

_"You don't have much time..."_

You're lying...

_"The NOAH gene inside you will-"_

Shut up!

_"-react with the innocence..."_

My innocence?

_"You have a few months...half a year at the most._

That's not enough time...!

_"What will happen to Allen if the Fourteenth takes over?"_

-o0o-

Allen numbly regained consciousness, slowly taking in the various sensations throughout his body.

_What?_

"Shit."

Silver eyes few open at the statement adjusting quickly to the harsh sunlight. Ebony locks hung around him as onyx eyes regarded him with an emotion he couldn't identify. Allen stared at Kanda in shock, struggling to come to terms with what had just happened.

_We were...ki- _He didn't dare complete the thought, dismissing it in an instant. _No... He must have been trying to drug me-_

In a flash, Allen had Kanda pinned to the wall. "What the _hell_ did you do to me?" He demanded, pressing a knife against the teen's throat. _I shouldn't have used my innocence... I'm such an idiot... _

The assassin didn't flinch, replying evenly, "I saved your life."

_Why...? Why do you help me? Don't you hate me? I can't do this anymore... This stupid farce..._

Allen fell to his knees, letting the knife clatter to the floor. "Why?"

Kanda didn't deign to reply, he couldn't answer a question that he didn't know himself. He was taken aback, to say the least, when the Moyashi suddenly staggered upright, his voice fell like pebbles into a pond,

"Don't you hate me?"

The question took him by surprise. _Did he... hate the sprout?_ He could see the bloody claws of despair tearing away at the boy... it infuriated him. _Why the fuck is he like this? _He could recall their playful banters from the past - memories he grudgingly treasured. _Was that all a lie - a stupid farce you came up with? _His anger was shifting, being rapidly swallowed by an entirely different emotion - something...he couldn't identify.

Allen's eyes widened as Kanda brought their lips together. Time didn't slow... The moment didn't last - but...

The pair broke apart, breathlessly, neither sure of how to react. Neither aware of the consequences that would result.

But...?

* * *

Page breaks courtesy of **xXWhite ButterflyXx** for a change xD

YULLEN! i really hope i didn't rush this... but hey... it has been 7 chapters. but yeah, please give me feed back on this especially ' It's my first time writing er... romance in general... but yeah.

Speaking of which... would you guys like it if the rating goes higher? *coughsmutcough*

Reviews appreciated~ xD

**-Melodicxstar-**


	8. Oaths and Oppressions

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

A.N: Uh hello everyone...it's sure...been awhile... *stares at the ground in shame* so um... yeah... sorry. '' School and cosplay just swallowed updating ff and spat it out where I couldn't find it...until now...

*fails epically*

Nevertheless, thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 7... I really do appreciate your support even if I fail at showing it with updates... and I'm sorry I can't list you all individually (since I have to study for exams...which are next week) but THANK YOU ALL OF YOU. You helped me write when I lost motivation. I DEFINITELY WILL CONTINUE WRITING THIS FF D

This chapter was beta'd by **xXWhite ButterflyXx.**

Oh...and a warning to the kind and weak-hearted. This chapter contains ANGST (and I mean a _lot_ of it).

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Oaths and Oppressions

_But...?_

Allen stared at Kanda, silver eyes wide with undisguised shock. "This can't be happening..." He whispered underneath his breath. "That didn't just happen..."

The assassin frowned in response, his mouth drawn in a tight line.

The white-haired boy stumbled back**,** shaking his head so vigorously, that Kanda wondered why it hadn't fallen off.

"We can't do this..." Tears began to spill out of the silver orbs, racing down the curves of his cheeks. "I can't do this..."

A veil of silence wove around them, swallowing the unspoken words that burned on their tongues.

"So you're just going to deny it ever happened?" His voice was quiet, his tone, neutral...yet, Allen could detect pain in those words. Even so, no reply rose to his lips.

Silence once more took its place between them, its hold unrelenting as they once more continued their flight to China.

**xXx**

She gazed out the window with a sigh as the rapidly changing scenery blurred past her. The world had never seemed to hold so little colour as it did today. She tore her gaze away from the depressing sight, ignoring the never ending patter of rain that fell heavily all around them. She would be crossing into the border of China soon... She would stop Allen, bring him back to his senses and return home. The three of them.

_Soon..._

**xXx**

Lavi drumed his fingers on the table as he replayed the conversation in his head.

_ShadowedTease: London...that's not too far._

_ShadowedTease: I'll see you soon._

"Just what the hell did that bastard mean?" Lavi muttered under his breath. "He isn't really co-"

"Pardon?" Komui popped his head into the room with a curious stare.

The red head turned to the scientist with a grin. "Nothing, just muttering to myself."

"Well I can see that..." Komui murmured, walking away.

Lavi let his frown slide back into place as he swivelled back to his monitor.

"_I'll see you soon..._Just what the hell did he mean by that?"

**xXx**

"Eh... You're going out Uncle Tyki?" Rhode crossed her arms as she stood firmly between him and the door.

"Yes I am, now will you kindly get out of my way?"

"Can I come too?"

"No."

"But-"

"NO." The Portuguese man turned back to the rest of the rest of the house with a darkening expression. "Sheryl, get your kid _out_ of my way or I _swear_ I'll break that nose of yo-"

"Rhode, darling!"

A satisfied smirk curved on the man's lips as his brother tore down the hallway in the blink of an eye, gathering the blue-haired girl into his arms.

"Let's not bother Uncle Tyki here..." He said to the girl, shushing her rising complaints. "He's a very busy man after all."

Tyki sidestepped the pair, nodding his mocking thanks to Sheryl.

_Bookman Jr..._

**xXx**

Allen tightened his grip on the wheel as he brought the Blackbird into a steady descent. It had only been just over an hour since their departure but that was more than enough to drive both parties onto the brink of insanity. His left arm throbbed as the wheels made abrupt contact with the dusty grounds of rural China. With a sigh of relief, he released his hold, flexing his fingers before swivelling around. He winced as sunlight poured into the vehicle, chasing away the shadows that so commonly framed the dark-haired assassin. Allen shielded his eyes against the light, speculating over the pink and gold rays that glinted off the inky locks in shades of blue.

"Tch. Are you just going to _sit_ there?" Came the rude and abrupt remark. Kanda clearly didn't want to wait, let alone _speak_ to him.

Allen jolted out of his reverie with another sigh. "Sorry," he mumbled, clumsily removing his unneeded gear. The pain in his left arm - his innocence - had returned with vengeance.

"It hurts."

Allen turned at the implied question, instinctively drawing his arm closer. "So what if it does."

_Stop it. Don't care. Go away. Hate me._

_Why do you-_

Kanda slammed his fist into the boy's stomach, sending the latter staggering back into his seat.

"Wha...the bloo...dy hel...was that for?" Allen wheezed, more out of shock than anything else.

"You," Kanda growled, in a surge of anger, "and your fucking self pity. So your life is fucked up. Who _cares_. Get a life _and deal_ with it because _I swear_ if I see that stupid expression of yours one more time, I'll gut you with Mugen and hang you to die by your innards."

Allen stared at the teen in disbelief, his temper flaring at the unusually large amount of words that had come out Kanda's mouth. "Self pity," he repeated incredulously. "Self pity_. That's_ all you care about? My expression of self pity?" The fuming boy sprang towards the unexpecting teen, sending him tumbling out of the air craft. He glowered down at the offender with stormy grey eyes. "Get _a life_?" Just what the bloody fuck do you think I'm _doing_? Allen descended the Blackbird, seething. "Don't you think I'm already _doing_ that? Do you even know how _hard_ it is to go through each and every day knowing that some _arsehole_ is in your head ready to take over and do God knows _what_ with it? And you tell me to _deal_ with it?" He lifted Kanda by the collar of his shirt, speaking through clenched teeth. "You...can't even _begin_ to understand what I'm going through."

Kanda grunted as Allen released him. "Can't understand," he muttered darkly. "You're not the only one whose life is fucked up...Just why the hell do you think I'm here, ready to bring down the very organisation I grew up in?"

_Lies._

Allen's anger dulled, subdued by the comment. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking away.

"I don't need your apology."

A short moment of silence was shared between them before it was broken.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You just di-"

"Don't even start that."

"Fine. Ask."

"Why...?" Allen hesitated, biting his lip.

Kanda shifted slightly, indicating his impatience.

"Why...must you go so far as to destroy F.A.I.L?"

Kanda arched a brow, replying sarcastically, "Coming from a traitor like-"

"Don't avoid the question Kanda."

"How much time do you have left?" The question came out as little more than a statement.

"What? - Wait you're still avoi-"

"Just answer me!"

Allen leant back on his hands, gazing at the darkening sky.

"Moyashi..."

The white haired boy closed his eyes to the sight, beginning the dreaded count he had avoided for so long."

_I had six months at the most..._

_It's been..._

Silver eyes opened once more meeting the gold-streaked skies.

"None" he whispered. "I have no more time."

**xXx **

Tyki surveyed the large..._structure_ before him with mild interest. "Well this is impressive," he commented, lighting a cigarette. "I wonder where the entrance is." The Portuguese man turned to face a hidden security camera with a smile. "My name is Tyki Mikk. I'm here to see Lavi Bookman Jr."

**xXx**

"Fuck." The word escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

The moyashi laughed bitterly. "Fuck indeed." Silver eyes tarnished with the growing shadows as the duo sat motionlessly in the afterglow of the fading light.

It wasn't until night fell that the silence was finally broken.

"Kanda..."

Said teen grunted in reluctant response.

"You never answered my question."

"And I was hoping you'd forget," came the muttered reply.

"Are you going to answer or not?"

A sigh.

"If I killed you then I wouldn't have to answer, right?"

Allen's eyes went wide as crimson blossomed out of his chest, red petals penetrated by the gleam of steal.

"K-Kanda...-" He doubled over with a gasp as the blade was withdrawn.

"You're too naive, Moyashi."

"What are you-" Allen choked on the words as a bloody cough wrenched the breath from his punctured lung. Dark liquid splattered on the floor, seeping into the ground. "Wh-" He shuddered, unable to sustain his words.

_Kanda...do you hate me after all?_

_Was _that..._all a lie?_

Shadows gathered at the edge of his vision as the world tipped into darkness.

**xXx**

His expression held nothing as he walked away. No words escaped his lips. No thoughts came to mind.

Only Silence.

Dead.

Cold.

Empty.

_Silence._

-o0o-

_Why..._

_Why didn't you kill me?_

-o0o-

Lavi looked up as a Finder knocked on the door. "'Scuse me, Sir. But there's someone at the base of HQ wanting to see you. He said his name was Tyki Mikk."

His single green eye widened. "WHAT? Where is he now?"

_He's..._here?

The Finder gave a hopeless shrug as Lavi pushed past him. "Komui, I'm going out!" He yelled down the corridor. "And it's not after Kanda or Lenalee!" The redhead tore away before Komui could protest, though he did backtrack to nick his hammer out of the Supervisor's room.

"LAVI!"

"Bye~" He called, slipping it into his holster.

_Tyki...Mikk. He's got to know something about Allen and Kanda..._

**xXx**

Kanda strode further and further away from the fallen boy, suppressing his turmoil of emotions which threatened to break free.

_Betray F.A.I.L? What a joke. That Baka Moyashi actually believed him._

He clenched his fists, forcing away the thought. He could still the boy's shocked expression when he'd stabbed him with Mugen. The sad smile that curved on his lips as he'd collapsed...

"He was a traitor," he muttered. "I'd promised to kill him."

_Then why didn't you?_

"He'd die from the blood loss anyway," Kanda justified before coming to the horrifying realisation that he was now communicating with himself. He vented his anger on a nearby stone sending it ricocheting into the darkness before landing with a plop. Kanda frowned at the sound. _Water?_

Answering his question appeared a small expanse of water, a pool of obsidian under the moon's gaze. Instinctively, he moved closer to the water's edge. There were no ripples, no waves, a lake that remained unswayed by the pull of the moon. The dark-haired teen sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and closing his eyes

**xXx**

Kanda couldn't believe what he was doing. The thought of it drove him mad as he refused to come to terms with what he had just decided – what he was now doing.

No seriously.

Just what the fuck was he doing walking_ back_ to the person he had just stabbed? He was returning to that brat. The thought of it was already absurd. But for him to actually put that thought into action? Kanda muttered another string of profanities.

First he kissed the Baka Moyashi.

Then he failed to kill that darned sprout.

And now he was going back to_ help_ him?

He was now officially fucking downright_ delusional. _Psychotic. Ever since those fucking flowers, his sanity packed up and took off, along with all thoughts of rationality. _Heck_, it would be a miracle if any shrink could help him now.

_Moyashi..._

Already his thoughts had derailed, backtracked and gone right back to that goddamned sprout. Since when the hell had he occupied so much of his thoughts! He uttered another round of colourful words when a darker thought crossed his mind.

_That Baka Moyashi wouldn't..._

Empty gray eyes surfaced briefly carried amongst the waves of memories.

"Fuck."

The Japanese teen quickened his pace.

**xXx**

Allen's eyelids fluttered open as he was dragged out of unconsciousness by the incessant roar of pain that only seemed to grow louder with each passing moment. He winced as a chilly breeze bit into his exposed skin, raking at the clotting wound. He gritted his teeth as the pain continued to escalate, aided by the plummeting temperatures. He sighed, wincing at the pain it caused. Judging by the height of the moon, it was probably around seven. He'd been out for two hours.

Allen shivered which only brought on more agony as he gulped in shallow breaths. He was going to die for sure...

_Why didn't you just kill me Kanda? Why did you give me this chance to survive?_

Allen felt his fingers numbly reach for the knife in his boot, bringing it up to the waxing moonlight. He clutched it tightly - his way out.

_If I die then everything would be over..._ Allen wondered why, despite everything, he was still smiling. Perhaps he was becoming deranged with loss of blood. _Everything would be over...he would never see Kanda again... _His smile widened at the thought of the dark-haired assassin. He'd never tell him what he felt. What he felt? What did he feel? Allen tilted the blade, his gaze fixed on the blade. It didn't matter what he felt. Love? Like? ...Hate? Surely not. He-

"Don't you fucking _dare_."

Allen dropped the knife in shock, narrowly missing his stomach. "K-KANDA!" He grimaced at the pain that rose with the name.

"Shut up."

"What are you-?"

"Shut up."

Allen wondered if he had finally become delusional. After all, he'd just been considering suicide. Hallucinations weren't far off his list of insanities. Allen could only laugh as he distinguished Kanda from the shadows. "I've lost my mind," he remarked, temporarily forgetting his pain in all the absurdity.

"We're both fucking deranged," came the snappy reply. "Now shut up."

Allen frowned as Kanda disappeared momentarily, only to emerge from the aircraft. "Don't you have a first aid kit in here?"

"...no."

"Tch." Kanda returned to his side, tearing a strip of fabric from his shirt before binding it roughly around his torso. "Why the fuck didn't you treat your wound."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Because that is totally what you think about when you're about to commit suicide."

Kanda scowled at him, clearly not amused by the conversational tone Allen had adopted, albeit with sarcasm. Without warning, Kanda gathered the boy into his arms, lifting him easily.

"Wha-"

"Shut up."

Allen closed his mouth as he realised how close he was to the teen. His cheeks went hot as Kanda muttered indecipherable words. He could see glimpses of Kanda's unpleasant expression as slithers of moonlight glanced of his face, catching on the teens inky locks. Another shiver travelled down his spine as the cold wind whipped against him causing Kanda to instinctively draw him closer. Allen blushed even harder, hoping that Kanda couldn't feel his racing heart.

"...thank you."

"Che."

**xXx**

Somewhere, someone laughed.

"Your life is bound by the Lotus, Yuu and now it's time for you to feel its power. It's time for you to return."

* * *

Be glad it wasn't a cliffy. I was going to end this chapter...someplace earlier. And I'm sure all of you can figure out where. Which is uh... why you shouldn't kill me :D for...writing what I just wrote.

This time (sadly) the page breaks are normal '

Reviews are appreciated~


End file.
